I Love My Best Friend
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and her are twins and Trunks and her are best friends. It's rated T. AND CHECK OUT THE SEQUAL!
1. Noticing

_**I love My Best Friend**_

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and her are twins and Trunks and her are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

"Trunks, do you like these cargos?" Wren asked twirling around. "Yeah you look fine." Trunks said looking out of the store window at a tall blonde girl wearing a green mini skirt and a white tank top. "If you want to talk to her, then go." Wren said rolling her eyes. "You don't get it, she's already dating someone." Trunks said with pleading eyes. "Oh how awful." Wren said sarcastically. "You okay, you sound like you don't care." Trunks said looking at his best friend wondering. "I don't care." Wren said walking into the changing room. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked walking toward the door of the changing room. "Nothing can we go?" Wren asked then left the cargos and left. "Well I don't think you should be bitching at me because I didn't do anything." Trunks said putting his hands in his pockets and walking behind Wren. "You did not just call me a BITCH!" Wren said turning around and stomping over to the demi-sayjin. "No I said you're acting bitchy." Trunks said smirking looking just like his father. "UGH YOU'R SUCH AN ASS!" Wren screamed then stomped off. "Wren you know I love you." Trunks said putting his arm around Wren's neck and pulling her cheek closer to his. *More then a friend* Trunks thought still smiling but sad on the inside. "Aw look at the cute couple." a tall black haired boy who was wearing black skinniness and a green button up shirt. "Shut up ricky." Wren said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at the tall boy. "Did I strick a nerve princess?" Ricky asked making a fake pout face. "Come over here, I'll show you how much of a princess I am." Wren said taking Trunks' arm off of her shoulder and walking towards Ricky. "Oh I'm so scared." Ricky said rolling his eyes "You should be." Wren said then punched Ricky in the stomach and kicked him in the face. "Okay Wren don't murder the guy." Trunks said grabbing Wren by her shoulders. "Hey Trunks, keep your bitch on a short leash." Ricky said then stood up, Trunks pushed Wren behind him then charged for Ricky but all of a sudden Vegeta fazed in front of Trunks. "Hey son, Wren, I think we should take you both home before you go to jail." Vegeta said then pushed Trunks out of the mall, and Wren follow close behind.

"WREN-WREN ELIZIBETH SON." Chi-chi screamed as she stomped towards her daughter. "Hey" Wren said smiling like her father and scratched the back of her head. "Don't hey me, you got into a fight at the mall you know you're only allowed to fight." Chi-chi said crossing her arms. "What happened?" Goku asked scratching his head. "Your I mean our daughter got into a fight AT THE MALL!" Chi-chi said pulling her hair. "Wow really who won?" Goku asked looking at his daughter very happy. "Are you serouse?" Chi-chi asked her eyes were twitching at this point. "Oh I mean, you should be ashamed of yourself."Goku said then winked at his daughter. "Wren I want a five page essay for why fighting if wrong." Chi-chi said then started cleaning the kithen. "But mom, I got 5 other essay I have to do for school that were assigned today and do tomorrow." Wren said on her knees pleading with her mother. "Fine you have to help me clean for a week." Chi-chi said putting the dishes in the dish washer


	2. Relization

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

"Hey, did you get grounded?" Trunks asked talking on the house phone walking into his room. "No, but I have to clean with my mom for like a week." Wren said rolling her eyes. "I got grounded for a week, and I have to work on anything that's not working." Trunks said chuckling lightly. "Wow your life sucks." Wren said laughing at Trunks. "You're really not helping." Trunks said looking at his hair in the mirror. "Yeah I know it's what I do, so what you doing looking at your hair in the mirror?" Wren asked smirking; Trunks stopped then looked around his room. "How did you know that?" Trunks asked creped out. "I just know you." Wren said in between laughs. "Well it's not my fault that my hair is gorges. "I think you should grow it out like you did in middle school." Wren said playing on her laptop. "Yeah I did look hot." Trunks said tinkering with a remote. "You so did, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Wren said sarcastically. "Yeah I know I saw you drooling." Trunks said chuckling at rolling his eyes. "Ugh, I got to go, mom calling . . . I'll um call you latter." Wren said then hung up. "Bye" Trunks said after she hung up.

~_**NEXT DAY~**_

"Trunks I'm going need you to go Goku's house and give Chi-chi these dino-caps." Bulma said then handed Trunks a little box with 10 dino-caps in it. "But I thought I was grounded." Trunks said sarcastically. "Boy don't back sass your mother." Vegeta said walking into the kitchen. "I'll be back in 4 hours." Trunks said rolling his eyes then flew out the window. "Ugh, he's to much like you." Bulma said walking back to her lab.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE~**_

"Wren, I need you to clean up the bathroom then the kitchen." Chi-chi said then started cleaning the dining room. "Whatever" Wren said then walked downstairs then the door bell rang. "Wren could you get it?" Chi-chi asked scrubbing the table. Wren ran to the door. "Hey dough." Wren said lightly punching Trunks' arm. "Hey idiot." Trunks said punching Wren back. "Why hello Trunks, did your mother send you?" Chi-chi asked walking towards the door. "Yeah here are your dino-caps." Trunks said smiling and handing her the little box. "Oh thank you Trunks, do you want to come in for something to drink?" Chi-chi asked walking into the kitchen; Wren was motioning no towards Trunks. "Sure I would love something to drink." Trunks said looking at Wren and smirked. "I hate you." Wren whispering to Trunks; Trunks put his arm around Wren's neck and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Trunks, long time no see." Goten said walking into the kitchen holding onto Bra's waist. "Hey Goten, Bra." Trunks said smirking at his sister then giving Goten a high five. "Wow, never knew you two dated." Goten said smiling; Wren and Trunks looked at each other then moved away from each other and blushed. "We're not dating." Trunks said looking down at his feet. "You should you'd make a cute couple." Goten said smirking at his twin. "SHUT UP." Wren said blushing even harder. "Yeah Goten shut up, if they don't want to be together they don't have to be." Bra said pushing Goten. "Okay, so why you her Trunks?" Goten asked getting a glass of water. "My mom wanted me to give Chi-chi some dino-caps and she invited me on a drink." Trunks said grabbing a glass. "Well don't be rude Wren, get your I mean the man something to drink." Goten said smirking. "THAT'S IS I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT." Wren said then charged for her brother. "Wren, you lay one hand on your brother and I'll add another week." Chi-chi said walking into the kitchen. "But mom he started it." Wren said grabbing Goten by his hair then pushed him towards Chi-chi. "Goten you know your sister ha my attitude stop messing with her." Chi-chi said fixing Goten's hair. "Well I should be going, um Wren could you walk me out?" Trunks asked walking towards the door.

"Hey, Mercalin is having a party are you going?" Trunks asked looking off in the distance. "It's next Saturday right?" Wren asked staring at Trunks. "Yeah, I can give you a ride or we can fly together." Trunks said blushing. "Only if I get to borrow the hover cycle." Wren said smiling. "Okay see you later." Trunks said waving bye to Wren. "You say bye to your boyfriend?" Goten said in a teasing tone. "That's it I'm about to murder you." Wren said running after Goten. "WREN DON'T HURT YOUR BOTHER!" Chi-chi said screaming and rolling her eyes

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"Hey Trunks what took you so long?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks suspiciously. "Chi-chi invited me in for something to drink." Trunks said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge then was about to walk back to his room. "Trunks I got a question." Bulma said then bit her lip. "Okay" Trunks said drinking his water. "Well, you know me and your father's anniversary if coming up and we're having a party and I need you to have a date." Bulma said then turned around to wash the dishes. "Mom what are you getting at?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Well Chi-chi and I were talking on the phone and we thought it would be nice if you brought . . . Wren." Bulma whispered the last word, but Trunks being a sayjin he heard what she said then blushed like a red tomato. "Mom I can't bring Wren, she's my best friend." Trunks said then sat down at the kitchen table. "Trunks you're just like your father and you love her more then a friend." Bulma said lightly laughing while stacking the dish washer. "I can't tell her that, she'll laugh in my face." Trunks said putting his had down on the table. "How do you know that if you don't tell her." Bulma said sitting at the table with her son. "Well I don't want to ruin a friendship that has been going strong for 16 years." Trunks said putting his hand through his hair. "Well you will be always trying to find a girl like her but you never will." Bulma said then patted Trunks on the hand and left. *Why does she have to be so smart?* Trunks thought to himself.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

"Hey Wren I got a question." Trunks said fixing his motor cycle talking on the phone with Wren. "Sure anything." Wren said washing dishes. "Will you go to my parents anniversary with me. . . as my mate I mean date?" Trunks said hitting himself. "Sure I would love to, I mean yeah sure whatever." Wren said hitting herself too. "Well I'm going to the mall this weekend if you want to come then I'll pick you up." Trunks said smiling like crazy. "Sure, I'll be ready a 2." Wren said then hung up. Trunks stood up then ran around his personal lab. "WHOSE THE MAN, TRUNKS' THE MAN." Trunks said lifting his hands in victory. "Son, why are you yelling?" Vegeta asked rubbing his ears and walking into Trunks' lab. "Dad I need you to teach me how to dance." Trunks said putting his dad on the sayjin's shoulders. "Why" Vegeta asked confused. "I asked Wren to you and mom's anniversary and I don't know how to slow dance." Vegeta's eyes went wide. "You're a prince how the fuck don't you know how to dance?" Vegeta wondered. "Um because when I was little all you made me do is train." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Don't get cocky with me boy." Vegeta said pointing at Trunks. "Yes sir." Trunks said standing straight. "Well I guess I can teach you how to dance but first you have to do something." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Sure what?" Trunks asked going back to his motor cycle. "Your mother and I got into a fight and she's not going to fix the gravity room for me, and I need you to fix it." Vegeta said blushing. "Sure whatever." Trunks said picking up his tools and walking out to the gravity room.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE~**_

"Mom where's my training gi?" Wren asked looking making a mess of her room. "The orange one or the green one?" Chi-chi asked looking in the laundry. "The orange one." Wren said running into the laundry room. "Here you go honey." Chi-chi said giving Wren her orange gi. Wren ran to her room and put the gi on.

Trunks walked up to the door breathed slowly then knocked on the door; Wren answered she was wearing her orange gi the shirt went up to her belly button, then pants were a little baggy on her, and she had blue boots with a blue elastic belt. "Is that knew?" Trunks asked looking at Wren's firm stomach. "Yeah, my dad gave me his one that he had when he was a teenager." Wren said smiling and walking out the door. "Mom I'm leaving." Wren said closing the door. "This is a one time thing, be sure to be back by 7." Chi-chi yelled from the closed door.

~_**THE MALL**_~

"Well the place of our demise." Trunks said lightly laughing trying to lighten the mood. "You want to get some ice cream?" Wren asked looking at the dairy queen in the food court. "Sure" Trunks said then thought about what his mother said. - Well you will be always trying to find a girl like her but you never will. - *God I hate when that happens* "Wren wait." Trunks said grabbing Wren's hand. "What's the matter Trunks?" Wren asked looking at Trunks worried. "I need to tell you something." Trunks said about to freak out. "Okay" Wren said stepping closer to trunks. Trunks stepped closer also to get rid of the extra space and kissed her ruby red lips, Wren pulled away and was shocked by Trunks' actions. "I'm sorry Trunks." Wren said then ran out of the mall. "I'm such an idiot.


	3. Everyone knows

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

~_**LAST TIME ON I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND**_~

"Wren wait." Trunks said grabbing Wren's hand. "What's the matter Trunks?" Wren asked looking at Trunks worried. "I need to tell you something." Trunks said about to freak out. "Okay" Wren said stepping closer to trunks. Trunks stepped closer also to get rid of the extra space and kissed her ruby red lips; Wren pulled away and was shocked by Trunks' actions. "I'm sorry Trunks." Wren said then ran out of the mall. "I'm such an idiot.

~_**BACK TO THE STORIE~**_

"Wren please." Trunks said looking around to find Wren. "Aw trouble in paradise?" Ricky asked laughing. "Shut the hell up Ricky." Trunks said walking out of the mall and flew home.

~_**SOME WERE NEAR THE MALL~**_

"Hey dad, can you instant transmission and get me at the corner of 5th and 3rd. . . No, Trunks didn't do anything. . . I'm not crying I just need to get home . . . okay bye." Wren said then hung up the pay phone. "Hey Wren." Goku said smiling like usual; Wren ran towards her father and hugged him. "Yeah we're talking when we get home." Goku said then fazed home.

~_**COUPLE MILES AWAY FROM WREN'S HOUSE~**_

"Okay young lady talk." Goku said crossing his arms a leaning against a tree. "Trunks kissed me, and I didn't know what to do." Wren said sitting down in the grass. "Well first I don't approve of you dating second don't you like him?" Goku said looking confused. "Well first I'm in 11th grade and second how do you know I like him?" Wren asked looking at her father crazy. "Well you're ki goes crazy when you're around him and when someone ever mentions you two dating you blush like a red tomato on Tuesday." Goku said smiling at his little girl. "Dad, what does Tuesday have to do with the tomato being redder?" Wren asked looking at her father confused. "Sorry I was watching too much The Beverly Hillbillies (A/N: No offence I actually kind of like the movie). Goku said smiling. "I love him more then a friend, which you already know, I just got so confused." Wren said tearing up again. "Well, the real thing you should find out the question to be why you got confused." Goku said walking over towards his daughter. "I don't know, maybe because he's always talking about the girls he likes then he goes and kisses me, like who does that?" Wren asked getting up and stomping towards a tree and punched till it fell. "Okay, new fire wood, and maybe he was in denial about liking you." Goku said putting his arm around his daughters shoulder. "You always make since in the best times." Wren said hugging her father then was about to walk back home. "Hey, you knocked down this tree, you're taking it back home." Goku said pointing at the tree.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"Hey Trunks, how'd your date go?" Goten asked walking into Trunks' room. "Goten I'm not in the mood." Trunks said flopping down on his bed. "What's the matter bro?" Goten asked looking concerned over the purple haired sayjin. "Well your sister rejected me, and pretty much took my heart with her, and I have to see her again on Monday because we pretty much have all our classes together." Trunks said walking into his bathroom and slamming his door. "Well what happened?" Goten asked walking towards his bathroom door. "I kissed her, and all she said was I'm sorry." Trunks said holding back tears. "Well you don't know this even though you and Wren have been friends all your life, she had a boyfriend when she went away for summer cap for those 2 months." Goten said scratching his head. "Yeah I remember that, longest 2 months of my life." Trunks said holding his head in his hands. "Well he broke her heart and that's why she hasn't had a boyfriend since, and doesn't do well with other boys liking her." Goten said then slid down the door. "Wow, wonder why she didn't tell me?" Trunks wondered opening up the door and Goten fell on his head. "She didn't want anyone to know, but she was crying one night and I heard and she told me." Goten said rubbing his sore spot. "Okay on Monday I'm going to need your help with something." Trunks said smiling not really listing to what Goten just said. "Ugh, if it has to do with school work then I'm out." Goten said shaking his head no. "No, nothing to do with school work." Trunks said smirking.

~_**MONDAY~**_

"Okay class, time for your test." the stubby short teacher said smiling really big and handing the test out. Wren was sitting in her seat and Trunks hasn't shown up yet. "Ms. Son, do you know were Mr. Briefs is at today?" the teacher asked at the head of the class room everyone turned around to look at her. "Why would I know, I don't keep taps on him he's not my son you know maybe he slept in I don't know, and when the teacher asks another student a question everyone doesn't have to turn on look at the person the question was directed to!" Wren said annoyed by everyone and everything. "You can all keep your pants on, I'm here." Trunks said walking in the door. *Oh Kami he looks awful.* Trunks was wearing grey sweats, with a red tank, a black jacket that just hung on him weird, a grey skully, with black and grey Nike slides, and his long and short purple hair was messy all over his head. "Hey Wren, meet me in our secret area on your lunch break." Trunks whispered to her then started his test. "Kami Trunks you look like shit." a boy with long blonde hair, black eyes, and an orange running suit with O.S. on the back (A/N: Orange Star) said. "Complements of your mom." Trunks said still while looking at his test.

~_**LUNCH TIME~**_

Wren walked out of her study block and left the school from back doors in the gym she then flew in the air for a couple of minutes and looked down and saw a sky blue waterfall and landed by the water. "Well I'm glad this time you didn't ditch me." Trunks said landing after Wren. "Trunks I didn't ditch you I freaked out and left." Wren said defending her case. "Wren I'm in love with you." Trunks said walking towards the water and taking his shoes off. "I already knew that." Wren said looking away from Trunks. "Can I tell you something my mom told me?" Trunks asked putting his feet in the water. "Whatever" Wren said looking at the glistening water. "She said that I'll always be looking for a girl like you but I'll never find one." Trunks said looking at the water ripple under the waterfall. "Trunks can you tell me, why you asked me here I'm hungry and want lunch." Wren said crying. Trunks stood up and walked towards Wren. "Wren, I know why you don't want any guy to love you." Trunks said leaning his forehead on Wren's. "Goten has a big mouth." Wren said lightly laughing. "Yeah I know, but I wanted to tell you that I would never hurt or break your heart." Trunks said then kissed Wren, she was calm with this one, and she put her arms around Trunks' neck to deepen the kiss. "Yes it worked!" Goten said then ran from behind the waterfall. "So um, Trunks you don't need the big lunch waterfall entrance?" Goten asked then pushed a button the water split in half and on side went to the right and the other side went to the left (A/N: Like in The Incredibles, I know you remember that.) "Wow, you did that?" Wren asked pointing at the waterfall in astonishment. "Yeah, with a little help from your brother, do you want to eat out here or in the school?" Trunks asked looking down at Wren looking flabbergasted (A/N: Tehe funny word) at the waterfall. "I think we should eat at the school, it's kind of cold out here." Wren said looking at Trunks. "Okay Goten close her up." Trunks said grabbing Wren's hand and they took off to the sky. *Like I'm going to leave this here for someone else to find is, yeah right, I'm going to get Bra.* Goten thought to himself

~_**BACK AT SCHOOL~**_

"See I knew they were secretly dating." the blonde girl that Trunks was staring at at the mall said rolling her eyes. "I knew they'd make a cute couple." Ricky said laughing. "You guys know that saying and telling us this stuff is just helping out or relationship right?" Wren asked them.

Trunks and Wren were on there way to lunch. "Hey Wren." A short red haired girl with green eyes said. "Oh hey Thyme." Wren said walking next to the girl. (A/N: I made her up, because Wren and Bra can't always rely on talking to each other, oh and she and Ricky are brother and sister.) "Thyme you have to control your brother." Trunks said putting his arm around Wren's shoulders. "If I could I'd put the idiot on a leash." Thyme said laughing with the others. "Hey babe." A tall guy with short blonde hair and green eyes said to Thyme. "Hey Jonny." Thyme said giving him a kiss, and Trunks giving him a high five. (I made him up for the same reason, Trunks and Goten can't always rely on each other, and Trunks, Goten, Jonny, and Ricky are all on the football team while Bra and Thyme are on the cheerleading team and Wren is on the softball team.) "We go football after school right?" Jonny asked putting his arm around Thyme's shoulders. "Yeah coach said if were not there today then you got to sit got next game." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Aw, but I wanted the gang to hang out today." Thyme said crossing her arms (A/N: The gang is Trunks, Goten, Jonny, Wren, Bra, and Thyme.) "Well you guys can watch us practice." Trunks said kissing Wren on the cheek. "I thought they were just rumors you to were dating." Jonny said looking astonished. "Why do you think I have my arm around her like this?" Trunks said looking at Jonny crazy. "Well you guys always do that." Jonny said in his defense. "Well yeah we're going out." Trunks said sliding his arm down Wren's back to grab her by the waist (A/N: And they can all fight lol Z fighters next generation lmaooo.) "I don't believe it." Jonny said winking at Trunks. Trunks smirked and smashed Wren and his lips together, Trunks slipped his tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue then Trunks pulled away, and smirked at Wren.*Good Kami he turns me on when we smirks like that.* Wren thought biting her lip. "I have been proven wrong." Jonny said bowing to Trunks and laughing with him. "Can we go to lunch before all the good stuff is gone?" Wren said pulling Trunks' arm up from her waist because he was gliding down and touching her butt and grabbing it when no one was looking.


	4. Telling the parents

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

~_**BLEACHERS~**_

"You and Trunks are like really dating?" Thyme asked smiling slyly. "Yeah, if we have a date it's going to be weird because we already know everything about each other." Wren said laughing with Bra and Thyme. "If you too get married you'll be marrying your brother in law, that's just weird." Bra said looking at her nails. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Wren asked looking at Bra confused. "He took me to the waterfall that Trunks and him did and after we ate he was talking about how he loved me and he said he can't live without me then he asked me to marry him!" Bra screamed the last part and showed them the huge ring. "Wow my brother got good taste." Wren said looking at the ring with wide eyes. "Why can't Jonny be romantic like that?" Thyme said looking at the rind like it was a peace of food. "Oh but he got you three diamond necklaces last Christmas." Wren said looking at her like she was stupid.

~_**FOOTBALL FIELD~**_

"You proposed." Jonny said looking shocked. "Yup, we're getting married a few days after her birthday." Goten said smirking. "Well congrats." Trunks said shaking his hand. "Yo what do you think Vegeta will say?" Jonny asked and watched Goten go pale. "I'm going to get murdered." Goten said then put his head in his helmet. "Wow how stupid, already getting tied down." Ricky said shaking his head walking off to the locker room. "Kami I'm going to kill that guy." Goten said standing up, Trunks and Jonny holding him back. "Maybe we should wait till he's out of the locker room." Trunks said holding the demi-sayjin back.

"Hey, why aren't you going into the locker room?" Bra asked Trunks. "Ricky, he made Goten mad and we're waiting for him to leave." Trunks said drinking from his water bottle. "Hey how about after you guys are done we go out somewhere." Wren suggested leaning against her boyfriend. "But were would we go?" Goten asked. "We could go to the mall." Jonny said putting his arm around Thyme's shoulders. "I brought my car." Trunks said doing the same to Wren. "Okay we can all pile into Trunks' car, and got to Orange Star mall." Goten said sitting down then pulled Bra onto his lap. "No dip." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" Goten asked glaring at his sister. "Why do you always tease me?" Wren asked rolling her eyes at her brother. "You guys don't look alike but you act like you want to murder each other." Thyme said putting her head on Jonny's shoulder. "I think it's cute." Bra said giggling. "I don't get how it's cute." Trunks said looking at his sister confused. "I don't know but it is." Bra said playing with Goten's hair. "Whatever lets just go to the mall, Ricky just left." Wren said rolling her eyes.

~_**AT THE MALL~**_

"Hey Goten, look they have matching shirt for boy and girls." Wren said pointing at Hollister. "We'll be back." Goten said grabbing his sisters hand and going to Hollister.

"How are you and Trunks going?" Goten asked picking up a red Hollister shirt. "No it's going awful, that's why I'm still with him." Wren said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Wren wren I'm serious, if he hurts you I'm going to murder him." Goten said getting a little mad. "Goten he's your best friend, and if he hurts me I'll probably kill him first." Wren said rubbing her brothers back. "Okay" Goten said looking over at a water blue shirt. "We could get this one." Goten said holding up the blue Hollister shirt. "Awesome" Wren said then grabbed the same shirt but a girl version.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Trunks asked putting his arm around Wren. "We couldn't find one we liked." Goten said drinking some of Bra's soda. "Well, how about we go to a movie." Thyme said sitting in Jonny's lap. "We could go see spider man." Trunks said an all the boys including Wren got excided. "Really Wren?" Bra said taking her soda away from Goten. "What I want to see it, and you guys have been out ruled to the movies we go." Wren said pushing everyone towards the theater.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE~**_

"So do you think it's alright if I spend the night?" Trunks asked laying his head on Wren's stomach. "You'll have to sleep in Goten's room, and Bra will have to sleep in here." Wren said rubbing her hands over his head. "I'll be fine with that." Trunks said putting his chin on her stomach and looking into her black eyes. "What's your favorite stone?" Trunks asked laying back down on her stomach. "Well it's a tie between emerald and obsidian." Wren said looking up at her sealing. "Why did you want to know?" Wren asked lifting up her head to look at Trunks. "Just wondering." Trunks said smirking.

~_**NEXT DAY~**_

"Wake up Goten and Trunks." Chi-chi said pulling the covers off of the sleeping boys. "Mom, five more minutes." Goten said trying to find the covers. "Yeah just a few more minutes Chi-chi." Trunks said curling in a ball. "Come on Goten, Trunks, you know how hard it is to get Wren up, I can't be loosing time to get you two up too." Chi-chi said picking up Goten and Trunks' cloths. "I'll wake her up Chi-chi." Trunks said then jumped up and ran to Wren's room. "That boy is crazy in love." Chi-chi said shaking her head.

"Hey Wren get up." Trunks said shaking Wren. Wren blinked her eyes a couple of time then stretched and smiled. "Why are _**you**_ waking me up?" Wren asked sitting up. "Your mom was busy." Trunks said kissing Wren, she pulled away quickly and put her hands over hr mouth. "No, I have morning breath." Wren said then ran to her bathroom and locked the door. "I don't mind." Trunks said smirking. "No, I'm brushing my teeth." Wren said brushing her teeth. "I'll be down stairs." Trunks said smiling and rolling his eyes and walked out of the door.

"Hey" Trunks smiling to the sayjin and sat down in the seat net to Wren's seat. "Hey Trunks didn't know you spent the night." Goku said scratching his head confused. "Yeah, Bra and I both spent the night." Trunks said looking at the food Chi-chi already put on the table. "Oh, well were are the girls?" Goku asked about to take a piece of bacon when Chi-chi slapped his hand away. "Up stairs getting ready." Goten said rubbing his eyes in his teddy bear boxers and a white tank. "Wow, Goten that's real attractive, no wonder Bra loves you so much." Wren said rolling her eyes. "And look at you, what are you wearing?" Goten said pointing to Wren's cloths. She was wearing denim blue Levi's skinny jeans with her blue Hollister shirt she got yesterday and her diamond necklace she got from her mother with black diamond earrings. "Okay maybe I should go looking for my Levi's." Goten said going back to his room. "You two matching today?" Chi-chi asked putting the last of the food on the table. "Yeah, we found matching Hollister shirts." Wren said pointing to her shirt. "I think that's cute." Chi-chi said smiling to her daughter. "Good morning everyone." Bra said walking down stairs she was wearing red skinny jeans with a red halter top and a white pearl necklace. "Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." Goten said holding Bra's hand. "I also need to tell you something." Wren said holding Trunks' hand.

A/N: What do you think Goten and Wren are going to tell the parents, I don't even know or do I o_O


	5. After math and tryouts

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

~_**LAST TIME ON I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND~**_

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you something." Goten said holding Bra's hand. "I also need to tell you something." Wren said holding Trunks' hand.

~_**BACK TO THE STORIE~**_

"Oh, god did you get Bra knocked up?" Chi-chi asked slouching in her chair. "Wren does it involve money, me having to bail you out of jail tomorrow, killing someone, or getting in a fight at school?" Goku asked closing his eyes and hoping none of them. "Why do you guys always expect the worst for me, that was only one time I went to jail, and it wasn't even my fault." Wren said crossing her arms. "So that officer took your hand and punched himself in the face?" Chi-chi said crossing her arms. "He said I was going to end up on a stripper pole at the age of 18 so I think he deserved to get punched in the face." Bra said defending Wren. "You two were drunk at the _**MALL**_." Chi-chi said rolling her eyes. "Our drinks got spiked." Wren said in a questionable tone. "I remember that, you two jumped in the little fountain at West City mall." Goten said laughing with Trunks but stopped when they got evil daggers from Chi-chi and Goku. "But on a serious matter, Trunks and I are dating." Wren said smiling at squeezing Trunks' hand. "And Bra and I are engaged." Goten said rapping his arms around Bra. "Is it because she's pregnant?" Chi-chi asked looking shocked at her son. "_**NO,**_ it's because I love her." Goten said getting angry. "Oh okay, and Wren we were waiting for you two to start dating at 14." Goku said smiling. "Wow I feel late." Wren said looking at her hands. "Yeah kind of, okay let's eat." Goku said then started stuffing his face.

~_**AT SCHOOL~**_

"So how'd your parents take it?" Thyme asked putting her feet up in the desk. "It was like something out of a movie, they asked if Bra was pregnant, and they asked me if it had to do with killing someone." Wren said crossing her arms. "Actually to be more specific they asked if it has do deal with money, them bailing you out of jail, you killing someone, or getting in a fight at school." Goten said laughing. "Shut up before the police have to fill out an amber alert." Wren said growling. "Wow, I think we should add that one to the insult book." Goten said rolling his eyes. "How about you go and jack off to that picture of Megan Fox in your room." Wren said then smirked. "You are evil." Goten said blushing. "Wow, that is to much for me to know." Thyme said shivering. "Hey Wren, were having cheerleading tryout you should tryout, you know you can cheer for your boyfriend and brother." A tall dark haired girl with brown eyes said smirking and winking at Trunks, then left. "What the fuck was that?" Bra asked looking at Wren. "I think I will tryout, maybe I can knock the bitch down a few inches." Wren said smirking at the girl then grabbed Trunks' head and kissed him, she licked his lips and he opened his mouth, Wren looked over to the girl she glared at Wren the looked away, and then Wren pulled back. "First my mind has just be blown, and second what was that for?" Trunks asked smiling really big. "I had to mark my territory." Wren said smirking. "I think I'm going to be sick." Goten said holding his stomach.

~_**LUNCH~**_

"Wren is you really going to tryout for cheerleading?" Thyme asked sitting down as Jonny got her food. "Yeah, it's not as easy as it looks." Bra said then told Goten what she wanted. "Okay who won the world martial arts tournament at the age of 4 in the adult division?" Wren asked her friends then told Trunks what she wanted. "You did." Thyme and Bra said in unison. "I can do this easy." Wren said then looked in her book bag to see if she had her training gi. "But weren't you going to tryout for softball this year?" Bra asked taking out her laptop. "No, I was told by the principal that since I broke Becky Turner's leg last year when I hit the ball I'm not allowed to softball anymore, but I was going to tryout for lacrosse." Wren said smiling. "You aren't evil, you're crazy." Bra said laughing at her friend.

_**~CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS~**_

"Oh you made it." The brown haired girl said looking angry. "Yeah I hope this is fine to wear. "Well actually you should of worn shorts but. . ." the girl's sentence what cut short by Wren's hand in her face. "Oh I did war shorts, there under the orange pants, I was just a little cold." Wren said then took off her pants. Trunks noticed on the football field and were staring at Wren while she took off her pants and whistled at her which made her blush. "Well since you're done stripping lets get started.

All the girls were tired except Wren, she looked around and smirked. "So, did I make the team?" Wren asked crossing her arms. "We'll post the results tomorrow." One of the girls said then smiled at Wren. "I really think you'd make it though." The brown haired girl whispered in Wren's ear. *And here I thought she didn't like Me.* Wren thought to herself.

~_**AFTER TRYOUTS AND PRACTICE~**_

"I saw you." Trunks said sneaking up behind Wren. "You scared me." Wren said with her back on Trunks' chest. "I did sorry." Trunks said smirking. "What do you mean by –I saw you-?" Wren asked looking at Trunks confused. "When you ere cheering, so when you make the team are you going to wear your cheerleading outfit for me?" Trunks asked whispering into Wren's ear. "Maybe I don't know yet, ill have to think about it." Wren said then broke away from Trunks and ran into the girls locker room, Trunks just shook his head and laughed going into the locker room.

"Trunks how'd you do it?" A tall black haired boy with blue eyes asked him. "Paul, you have to be more specific." Trunks said patting Paul on the shoulder. "Well, you and Wren have been best friend since she was 2, now you two are dating, come one I've been asking her out since 6th grade so how you would do it." Paul asked smirking. "I love her." Trunks said and everyone excluding Goten awed. "And don't be talking about _**MY**_ girlfriend like she's a piece of meat." Trunks said and Goten patted him on the back and smiled at him. "Well you said _**MY**_ like you own her." Ricky said smirking at Trunks. "Well I do, and she owns me, as you can see by the bite mark on her and my neck." Trunks said smirking right back to Ricky. "Wait a minute when did that happen?" Goten asked looking confused. "Last night when I sleep over." Trunks said nonchalantly. "Wait you have sex in her parents house?" Jonny asked smiling. "No, we just marked ourselves as off the market." Trunks said then put his shirt on. "Wow, your traditions are weird." Paul said shaking his head. "You have no idea." Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"Wren, is that a bite mark?" Thyme asked looking at Wren neck. "_**WHAT LET ME SEE IT!**_" Bra said and turned Wren's neck to the side. "You and Trunks are mated?" Bra asked looking shocked. "Yeah" Wren said smiling. "Wow, you guys can't even break up, well you can you just can't date or have sex with anyone else." Thyme said laughing. "Okay shut up 'cause nether can Bra or you." Wren said pointing at her friends. "That's true Thyme, you and Jonny did mark each other." Bra said smirking at Thyme. "But I'm not a sayjin." Thyme said looking shocked. "But you bite him and he bite you, your guises blood courses through each others vines." Wren said in a spooky voice. "But he gets on my nerves." Thyme said crossing her arms. "Wait you were thinking about breaking up with Jonny?" Bra asked looking shocked. "What, of course not I love that idiot I just can't stand him." Thyme said as her friends laughed.

Wren walked outside and met Trunks at his car. "I think you should wear the outfit for me." Trunks said opening the door for Wren. "Bye guys." Wren said as she got into Trunks' car. "Okay give me one good reason why is should." Wren said as Trunks got into the car. "I'm your boyfriend." Trunks said smiling. "No reason sucks." Wren said then kissed Trunks on the cheek

A/N: Review your little hearts out, be sure to read more XD


	6. A diffrent look on life

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

A/N: Right now I just drank 2 monsters and I'm really hyper and I'm typing rally fast I can't even see which button I'm typing so if some of the words are spelled wrong I'm very sorry so read thanks.

"Wren did you see the results from your tryouts?" Thyme asked looking happy in her cheerleading uniform. "Yeah, I'm going to the fitting room so I can go get my uniform." Wren said walking into a big room with manikins with school sports uniform on everywhere. "Hi, are you Wren wren Son?" A red headed tall lady with rectangle framed glasses and a white and black dress on with a rainbow scarf around her neck asked. "Yes I am." Wren said smiling at her. "Here is your uniform." The lady said and handing Wren an orange and white uniform with 'OS' on the back with a star on the left breast and she gave Wren some white tines shoes with some white and orange pompoms. "Oh and the head caption, Drew, said you have to wear it today." The women said motioning Wren towards the dressing. Wren went in the dressing room regretting the tryout. "Is it a tight fit?" Thyme asked about to burst with happiness. "No, it hugs the right areas though." Wren said walking out, Thyme and the designer sized Wren up astonished by how different she looked. Wren was right when she said it hugged the right places, the shirt was a sweater that went a little over her belly and button and the skirt was at her upper thigh. "Why does mine look different form your Thyme?" Wren asked looking at herself in the mirror. "You made _**VARSITY**_!_**" **_Thyme screamed hugging her best friend. "What, wow I thought I was going to great but not that great, do you have a hair band?" Wren asked smiling at herself. "Yeah here, now let go to class and show you off to everybody." Thyme said after Wren tied her hair up, then she grabbing Wren's hand and ran to class.

~_**CLASS ROOM~**_

"Hey have you guys seen Wren?" Trunks asked sitting in his seat. "We flew together this morning." Goten said looking worried. Thyme walked into the class room and tapped Trunks on the shoulder and motioned him to turn towards the door. (This is before school starts, so everyone gets to talk.) Wren walked into the class room slowly and everyone was looking at her now. "Oh my Kami, she made varsity." Bra said smiling. Wren made her way over towards Trunks and smiled at her boyfriend. "You like?" She asked Trunks turning in a cycle; Trunks pulled her down onto his lap. "I love." Trunks whispered in Wren's ear. "Okay stop before I throw up and you should be wearing a jacket you're half naked." Goten said crossing his arms. "Goten don't ruin this for me." Trunks said pulling Wren closer. "Hey Wren you look good in the _**varsity**_ uniform." Drew said smiling at Wren. "Thanks, I wasn't even shooting for varsity but thanks for giving it to me." Wren said smiling at Drew. "Oh you totally deserved it." Drew said then waved bye and turned around and her cheer skirt flowed as her she spun around. "So I got a question about this cheerleading uniform." Trunks said nodding to Goten. "What are the spanks for?" Goten asked looking at Bra. "So when we do flips you won't see our panties." Thyme said looking around. "Has anyone seen Jonny?" Thyme asked her friends. "No, but we talked on the phone last night he said he's coming today and besides we have a football game today." Trunks said leaning back and enjoying the view in front of him. "Oh I talked to him too, he said he's going to miss first block his brother needs him at the hard ware store." Goten said putting his arm around Bra. Thyme just nodded her head but still worried.

~_**GYM~**_

"Okay I want my cheerleader and football players outside for practice." A muscular short woman, with orange and white sweats, and a whistle with an orange star on it said. "Wren I need something from you." Trunks said smirking. "What" Wren asked looking down to see if her shoes were tied? Trunks lifted Wren's face up by her chin and kissed her roughly shoving his tongue in her mouth, Wren didn't mind she just loved the affection, she put her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, and Wren pulled away then smirked at Trunks . "My good luck kiss." Trunks said then ran off to the football field. *And that my friend is the most affectionate kiss I have ever gotten from that Guy.* Wren thought to herself then ran to the other side of the track area.

"Okay ladies I want 4 laps around the track." Drew said then started running. While the girls were running all the boys were staring. "Looking good Wren." Ricky said then laughed; Wren rolled her eyes and flicked him off, everyone laughed. "Why aren't you saying anything Trunks?" Jonny asked looking confused. "Because if I saw something about something this small then I'll be blowing up for the wrong reason and Wren would get mad at me and tell me she can handle herself, but if he keeps making comments like that then I'll have to kick his ass." Trunks said smirking at Ricky. "Okay, let's get practice started." Trunks said still smirking. "I WANT 10 SUICIDES UP AND DOWN THIS FIELD, I WANT TO SEE SWEAT." Trunks yelled as the players scattered.

~_**AFTER PRACTICE~**_

"Hey Ms. Cheerleader." Trunks said putting his head in the crook of her neck. "Hey" Wren said kissing Trunks' on the cheek. "So when the game comes along, are you going to be cheering for ma?" Trunks said lifting his head up and rapping his arms around Wren's waist. "I don't know Ricky did give me a good reason to cheer for him." Wren said sarcastic. Darn I mist my chance." Trunks said smirking. "Well maybe you could persuade me." Wren said turning around and putting her arms around his neck. "I just might, oh and I got a question." Trunks said getting closer to her ear. "Yes, I will become Mrs. Trunks Briefs." Wren said smirking. "That comes later." Trunks said kissing Wren. "Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" Trunks asked laying his head on Wren's shoulder again. "That's a hard question." Wren said pretending to think. "Why is that?" Trunks asked looking worried. "I have this amazing boyfriend and I was hoping on going with him." Wren said smirking. "I think he'll understand." Trunks said then kissed Wren passionately.

~_**LUNCH**_~

"Hey guys, Trunks can you get me a burger." Wren said then sat down. "So, what took you two so long?" Jonny asked smiling slyly. "Like you don't know." Wren said smirking. "I do know something you don't know." Jonny said then pointed at Thyme. "Do you want to keep that finger?" Thyme asked not looking up from her book. "So, Wren tell us." Bra said painting her nail. "First do you really have to paint your nail at the table, second Trunks asked me to homecoming." Wren said nonchalantly. Bra stopped painting her nail and dropped the brush, Thyme looked up fro her book with her mouth her jaw on the ground. "He's never been let alone ask anyone to a dance." Bra said picking up her nail brush. "Yeah I know." Wren said smiling. "So do you want to go dress shopping tomorrow?" Thyme asked closing her book. "Yeah, and I have to get a costume for Mercalin party anyway." Wren said as Trunks sat down. "What is her parties theme anyway?" Trunks asked looking confused. "Halloween" Wren said grabbing her burger about to bite into it. "Wren wait don't eat that." Bra said putting up her hand to stop Wren. "Why can't I eat the burger?" Wren asked in a not caring tone. "You need to keep your weight down." Bra said looking at Wren like she's stupid. "My dad is the strongest man in the world I think he would be ashamed if he had a girl over 150." Wren said then bit into the burger.

A/N: That's chapter 6 hope you liked it review


	7. Spirt day

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

A/N: Sorry for taking a while I've been busy with family stuff and the game has already happened so this is at school the next day.

"Hey Wren." Drew said walking with Wren in the hallway. "Hey Drew, are you going to Mercalin's party?" Wren asked smiling at the girl. "Yeah, I'm going as a play boy bunny." Drew said smirking. "Oh sexy." Ricky said walking past the girls. "Wren, why are you still with that clown of a guy, I can make you happy." Ricky said smirking. "I guess I just love funny guys." Wren said then grabbed Drew's arm and walked faster. "Sorry about that." Wren said rolling her eyes. "It's okay." Drew said smiling. "Oh, I got to go bye." Wren said waving bye to the tall girl.

"Thyme I swear I'm going to murder your brother." Wren said storming into class. "I know you hate him but if you got to know him you'll see he's actually really sweet, he bought me this yesterday." Thyme said then showed Wren the Pandora bracelet Ricky got Thyme. "That's beautiful." Wren said admiring bracelet. "What's beautiful other then me?" Bra asked walking into the class room. "This bracelet Thyme got from Ricky." Wren said rolling her eyes at Bra. "Why'd he get you one?" Bra asked staring at the fine jewelry. "I got mad at him because he broke my phone, and he got me a new phone." Thyme said smiling. "Who got you a new phone?" Jonny asked walking into the class room. "My big brother." Thyme said smiling. "And he got me a bracelet." Thyme said showing him her Pandora bracelet. "Wow, never thought he could be nice." Jonny said sitting down and pulling Thyme on his lap. "Hello Orange Star students, this is your principal, Mr. Andrew's speaking." Mr. Andrew's said on the load speaker and right after his sentence Trunks and Goten snuck in the door. "Now everyone knows it's homecoming week next week, and we're going to do something new this year, we're going to have a sprit week!" Mr. Andrews yelled and they heard clapping in the background. "Why the hell are we having one of those?" Trunks asked rolling his eyes. "On Monday, it's going to be movie day, on Tuesday it's going to be 80's day, on Wednesday it's your hero day, Thursday it's cartoon day, and Friday is school colors day, all people who participate in sports must wear there uniforms, okay have a good day." Then the speaker cut off. "I hate this." Bra said crossing her arms. "Wren, Goten what are you doing?" Jonny asked looking at the twins confused. "Well we don't always get a good reason to match; we're going to match every sprit day." Goten said then started writing again. "Hey Bra you want to do that, a little brother sister bonding?" Trunks asked nudging Bra under the seat. "I already had to skip to your grade, I think this is enough bonding." Bra said rolling her eyes. "Come on, please." Trunks begged. "Fine whatever." Bra said then took out a sheet of paper. "Well I guess it's you and me who are going to be matching then." Thyme said then took out a sheet of paper also. "Oh and Wren, don't forget we're going to the mall today." Thyme said and Wren just nodded her head.

~_**MAL**_L

"Okay when we're done we'll meet you back here to go get fabric and costumes." Wren said then waved bye to the boys. "Hey, you guys want to go check out the football section in the sports store?" Jonny asked smirking. "Let's go." Goten said and the boy made their way down the mall.

"Wren you look cute in that one." Bra said looking at Wren in the long purple one strap dress that hugged to her body so tight it looked painted on. "Why can't I wear jeans and I nice shirt?" Wren asked looking disgusted at herself. "You'll get kicked out." Thyme said then gave her a long black dress. "Okay this one I like." Wren said then waddled into her dressing room because the purple dress what too tight. Wren looked at herself in the mirror in her dressing room, the dress was long and silk and tight fitting, it hugged her at her in the right pleases and showed off curves people didn't even know she had. Wren walked out, Bra and Thyme looked at Wren like she was a whole new person. "Wren, I never knew your hooters were that big." Thyme said sizing Wren up. "Yeah, you never noticed because of what I wear." Wren said rolling her eyes and laughing. "You look beautiful, Trunks is going to freak." Bra said smiling really big. "Well we got the dress okay lets go know." Wren said thinking of Trunks' face when he sees her in this. "Wait, we should get you some red bottom shoes." Thyme said clapping her hands. "I only have enough for the dress." Wren said sighing. "I'll buy them." Bra said smiling at her best friend. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Wren said then walked over to Bra and held her hands. "No, it's a gift from me to you, and I don't want to hear anymore about it." Bra said then walked out of the store. "Well, I guess she's going to go get the shoes." Thyme said laughing.

"Okay, Goten through the ball." Jonny said with his hands up. "I'm sorry sir, you're not allowed to play football in the store." A short man with hair down to his waste said then took the ball away from Goten. "Well then." Goten said then walked out of the store. "Where's Trunks?" Jonny asked looking around the store. They ran out of the store to the food court and saw Trunks staring into a dress store window. "Trunks, I already told you you're to ugly to wear a dress." Goten said then looked in the window and fell anima style. "My little sister." Goten said getting up. "Your only five minutes apart." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "She's five minutes younger then me." Goten said scowling at Trunks. "She looks beautiful." Trunks said still staring in the window. "Yeah, Thyme picked out the dress." Bra said standing next to Jonny. "AHHH" All three boys said in unison. "I know, I'm so beautiful it's scary." Bra said flipping her hair. "You looks are scary all right." Trunks said smirking. "Whatever Trunks, I need to give Wren these shoes." Bra said then walked into the dress store. "I think the dress is way inappropriate." Goten said crossing his arms. "But if that was my sister you would be drooling." Trunks said looking at his best friend. "That's true." Goten said scratching his head. "I'm going to get a soda." Jonny said walking off. "I think that's what I need right now." Trunks said then walked of towards Jonny. "I'll come too." Goten said then followed his best friends.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"Hey" Trunks said then ran upstairs. "Hi" Bra said then ran in behind Trunks. "I think there up to something." Bulma said then kept washing the dishes. "I think we should go to bed." Vegeta said smirking. "That's disgusting." Goten said in the doorway standing next to Wren who was pretending to throw up. "GO UPSTAIRS!" Vegeta demanded and Trunks and Wren ran upstairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Trunks asked putting his bags in his closet. "Goten tripped me on out way up the drive way." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Oh, ha that's funny." Trunks said laughing at pointing at Wren. "I'm going to hit you." Wren said rolling her eyes and smiling at her boyfriend. "Is this an abusive relationship?" Trunks asked sarcastically. "Maybe I haven't thought it over yet." Wren said smirking. "Just not the face, I need to keep my looks up." Trunks said laughing and sitting down on his bed. "What do you want to do tomorrow, it's Saturday?" Wren asked sitting next to him on his bed. "Well Mercalin's party is tomorrow, we could match." Trunks said lying down and pulling Wren with him. "We could go as Bonnie and Clyde." Wren said smiling at Trunks slyly. "But the new version, like better cloths." Trunks said smiling. "Well, then I need to go shopping." Wren said smiling really big. "I'll buy it for you too, for a price." Trunks said smirking. "What" Wren asked rolling her eyes. "I get to pick the dress." Trunks looking at Wren. "Okay but I'm not wearing dress that goes to my upper thy." Wren said and Trunks just sighed and agreed.

A/N: Next chapter is _**THE PARTY**_ can't wait


	8. New friends make new problems

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

"Hey, Wren do you want to go out for breakfast then go to the mall?" Trunks asked walking out of the shower with a towel rapped around his waste. "Okay I'm hungry anyway." Wren said then smirked. "What are you smirking at?" Trunks asked looking confused. "I have a question." Wren said still smirking but a little more evil. "Okay if it has to do with me taking off the towel, then no that's a monster that will not go down till satisfied." Trunks said then walked into his closet. "I'll be in the shower." Wren said smiling and shaking her head.

"Hey Bra, do you have any pants I can borrow I forgot to pack some." Wren said looking down at the basketball shorts Trunks let her use until she got some more pants. "Yeah I got some shorts." Bra said tossing Wren some black tight shorts then fell back to sleep on Goten's chest. "Don't forget Mercalin's party is today." Wren said then walked out of Bra's room.

~_**RESTAURANT~**_

"Trunks it's so pretty." Wren said looking around the restaurant. "Yeah, mom showed Bra and I this place, this is the place mom forced dad to propose to her." Trunks said smiling and looking at the ceiling. "Hello I'll be your sever today my names Ricky, our specials are the, oh fuck." Ricky said rolling his eyes. "I'll have that with a side of nice monkey suit." Trunks said laughing, Ricky was wearing a back tux with black shoes and his long shaggy hair slicked back into a ponytail. "Trunks, stop being mean I saw the bracelet you got Thyme, it was really nice." Wren said smiling at Ricky. "Okay stop the act you don't have to be nice to me." Ricky said then handed them their menus. "No I'm dead ass, Thyme told me you're a really nice person once someone gets to know you." Wren said setting her menu down next to her. "I'll be back to take your order." Ricky said smiling at Wren. *That's the first time I've ever seen him smile.* Wren thought to herself. "What the hell was that?" Trunks asked looking at Wren angrily. "I was just making conversation." Wren said looking at her menu. "With Ricky the waiter." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it sound like you're jealous." Wren said still not looking up from her menu. "Of what, Ricky, like hell, I just don't want you to talk to him." Trunks said then started looking at his menu. "Trunks you don't own me." Wren said slamming down her menu as light as possible so she didn't break the table. "Just because you bit my neck doesn't mean I'm your property." Wren said then stood up and left. *What have I done.* Trunks thought then stood up and ran after Wren. "Wren, were are you going?" Trunks asked grabbing Wren's arm so she would stop. "Far away from you." Wren said trying to get out of Trunks' grasp. "I'm sorry Wren; please don't be mad at me." Trunks said, then let go of Wren. "I was just jealous okay." Trunks said with pleading eyes. "But still that gives you no right to treat me like your property." Wren said crossing her arms. "I know and I feel bad for that." Trunks said giving Wren a weak smile. "Let's just go to the mall and get this day over with, and you can't pick out my dress anymore." Wren said then started walking towards Trunks' car, Trunks sighed in defeat.

~_**THE MALL~**_

"Hey Wren, Trunks I thought you guys would have been out to eat a little longer, we just got here." Jonny said walking out of the food court with Thyme on his shoulder. "Trunks decided to be a jack ass, no wait let me get it strait the prince of all jack asses." Wren said then crossed her arms. Thyme and Jonny had to think about it for about three minutes. "Oh I get it, because he's the prince of all sayjin's." Jonny said smiling. "Your intelligence astounds me." Wren said scowling at Jonny. "How about we go costume shopping?" Thyme suggested trying lighten the mood. "We have to wait on my brother and Bra." Wren said inching away from Trunks. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY, I JUST GOT JEALUSE?" Trunks said yelling at Wren. "You must really have big balls if you have the audacity to yell at me right now." Wren said not looking at Trunks. "Yup I got ape balls." Trunks said rolling his eyes, Wren tried to keep from laughing as did Trunks. "Hey guys we're here, wait what's the matter with you?" Goten asked pointing at his sister. "Wait how did you know she was mad?" Thyme asked looking at Goten confused. "It's a twin thing you wouldn't get it." Goten said then looked at Wren. "The enigma I call a boyfriend was being an asshole at the restaurant, he got mad and jealous because I had a conversation with out waiter." Wren said pointing at Trunks. "You forgot to tell then who the waiter was." Trunks mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Wren asked putting her hand to her ear. "I said YOU FORGOT TO TELL THEM WHO THE WAITOR WAS!" Trunks said yelling in Wren's ear. "Our waiter was Ricky." Wren said scowling at Trunks. "Wait a minute, dude you're getting jealous over Ricky?" Jonny asked then everyone except Wren and Trunks busted into laughter. "Okay she was pretty much flirting with him." Trunks said blushing. "OH YEAH I WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM, I PRETTY MUCH SAID HE'S A NICE BROTHER FOR GETTING THYME THAT BRACLET!" Wren yelled, everyone ducked for cover for her pissed off banter. "Don't make me murder you." Wren said pointing at Trunks, he swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "I see who really has the ape balls in this relationship." Thyme said laughing. Goten had to think about it for a minute then he laughed after everyone was done. "Because she turns into a great ape on the full moon." Goten said sighing. "I swear you cheated when mom made you take the slow person exam." Wren said then walked off. "I'm going to go talk to her." Trunks said running after her. "You had to take a stupid test?" Jonny asked looking at Goten. "I was dropped on my head a lot as a child." Goten said defending himself.

A/N: Short chapter huh, well I think it's better short what about you, tell me what you think review.


	9. Mondays don't always suck

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

_**A/N:**_ I want to say _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_ to my little cousin _**SAPPHIRE WATER GODDESS**_, she's turning 15 the same age as me, I love her and wanted to give her a shout out love you cuz.

_**~MONDAY~**_

"Wren is you done yet?" Goten asked, he was wearing a black cape with a black spandex suit with the grey batman symbol on it, it came with muscles but he didn't need them he was already built, and a bat helmet. "Yeah I'm ready." Wren said sadly and walked downstairs, she was wearing a black spandex suit with yellow gloves and the yellow bat symbol with yellow stiletto boots and she had a mask covering her eyes. "Where's your cape?" Goten asked pouting. "I'm not wearing it." Wren said crossing her arms. "You look like a cat." Chi-chi said giggling as Wren cam into the kitchen. "I think she looks like a glove." Goku said smiling. "I'm going to school." Wren said then grabbed a piece of toast and flew out the door.

_**~TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"Trunks hurry up, we're going to be late." Bra said rolling her eyes; Bra was wearing a blue shirt with the Superman symbol on it and a red skirt with a yellow belt and a red cape. "I look like an idiot." Trunks said from upstairs. "You always look like an idiot." Vegeta said walking past the stairs and out the door. Trunks came downstairs; he was wearing a blue spandex suit with the Superman symbol on it and red underwear type things and a yellow bet with a red cape. "You do look like an idiot." Bra said laughing. "So do you stupid." Trunks said then flew out the door. "Look it's a bird, it's a plane, no it's my idiot Son dressed as Superman." Vegeta said and started laughing uncontrollably. "Well at least I don't have a stupid goatee." Trunks said then flew to school before Vegeta came flying after him.

~_**THYME'S HOUSE~**_

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I'm here to pick up your daughter." Jonny said smiling at the tall couple, Jonny was wearing a purple suit with a green vest and a yellow flower on his lapel, and his short blond hair was spray painted green. "Um, Jonny is this a new fad?" Mr. Jones asked looking concerned. "Should I call your mom, she said to call her if any funny business comes up." Mrs. Jones asked looking concerned over Jonny. "Thank you for caring Mr. and Mrs. Jones, but it's not a fad, we're having sprit week." Jonny said then Thyme came down stairs, she was wearing a jester suit, it was red and black on the top half and black and red on the bottom half and she had her long red hair in pigtails and white makeup on her face with red lipstick and black eye shadow. "Oh you're supposed to be The Joker and Harlequin Jester." Mr. Jones said smiling. "Why so serious?" Jonny said smiling weakly. "We're leaving now." Thyme said running out the door and flying into the air with Jonny right behind her.

~_**SCHOOL~**_

"Hey did you know that Batman and Superwomen had something going on?" Goten said grabbing Bra by her waste and pulling her into a kiss. "Did you know that Bat girl and Superman, were in the middle of a fight?" Wren said rolling her eyes. "I wore this idiot suit hoping you would see how stupid I look and laugh and forgive me but I guess I was wrong, so you know what I'm going to do?" Trunks said looking at Wren who was looking away from him, Trunks walked in front of Wren and turned her head toward him put his hand on the back of her head kissed her roughly, Wren rolled her eyes and still had her arms crossed then feel deeper into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Trunks lifted up his hand in victory but still kissing Wren. Trunks pulled away and Wren smirked and laid her head on Trunks' chest defeated. "I have won our first fight." Trunks said lifting up his hand and high fiving _**all**_ the boys in the room. "Who has the book?" Jonny asked looking around. "What's the book?" Thyme asked looking at her makeup in her mirror. "It records all the fightes us taken boys have and how quickly we win the fight, and there was only one boy in this book who won their first fight was, drum roll please." Goten said pointing at Jonny. "Gohan" Wren said before Jonny could even start drumming. "Okay how do you know that?" Goten asked looking confused. "I'm a tomboy, most guys thought I was lesbian till I started dating Trunks, I know about all the guy books in this school." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Oh well, I guess you are off the hook." Goten said turning away from Wren. "Whatever" Wren said then hoped up on the desk and pulled Trunks closer. "Well if that was your first fight, when was your first kiss?" Bra asked fixing her skirt. "When I was 14 and he was 15." Wren said smiling at Trunks. "Wait what?" Goten asked looking astounded. "Yeah, I slept over your house and I was sleeping in Wren's room because Goten kept waking up screaming." Trunks said smiling back at the brunette. "We actually made a promise that we were going to be each first kiss if we didn't have it at the age of 14." Wren said laughing. "So who brought up the kiss first?" Thyme asked getting impatient. "He did." Wren said smirking. "Okay I'll say it I did bring up the kiss first, but it was only like a ten second kiss."Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Oh so you were counting?" Wren asked crossing her arms. "Well kind of, I just wanted to know how long my first kiss was." Trunks said smiling at Wren. "Okay" Wren said rolling her eyes. "Okay class take your seats." The teacher said and everyone moved to their seats

_**A/N**_: Okay that was the first spirit week chapter.


	10. Tueday surprise

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

~_**TUESDAY~**_

"Trunks, were did you put my cut up sweater?" Goten asked looking in Trunks' closet. "_**You**_ put it in my bathroom." Trunks said pointing at Goten; Trunks was wearing a white shirt that looked dirty with a black vest, a red jacket tied in a not around his weight, some jeans that were cut off at the knee's, sweat pants under his jeans which were showing, red sock that went to his knee but his scrunched down, and some black and white converse with his long lavender hair in a ponytail. "Oh, thanks." Goten said walking into Trunks' bathroom; Goten was wearing a grey sweater with the sleeves and torso cut off, ripped blue jeans with a yellow rain coat tied around his waste and some white low top Nike's with his black short hair in little curls. "Trunks can I borrow your red plaid shirt?" Jonny asked looking in his bag. "Sure" Trunks said throwing his red shirt to him. Jonny was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a short sleeve button down red plaid shirt a jean jacket and a brown floor long jacket with baggy blue jeans and black tie up army boots. "Smoke up Jonny." Trunks said throwing Jonny a fake pack of cigarettes. "Wow, were did you get these?" Jonny asked laughing. "A gag shop." Trunks said smirking. "Lets go." Jonny said then flew out the window.

~_**THYME'S HOUSE**_~

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing." Wren said rolling her eyes; Wren was wearing blue tight fitting skinny jeans that went up to her belly button and a shirt neon yellow sports bra and a superman shirt that was tied in knots at the end of the shirt because it was cut from her arm pit al the way down and her medium length obsidian hair hanging down with red and blue clip-on hair in her head. "Fine don't wear the to-to." Bra said rolling her eyes; Bra was wearing a black Beetles shirt with a neon pink to-to and rainbow leggings that raped around her feet with neon yellow high top converse and her long aqua hair in two pigtails. "Well, I think she looks cute." Thyme said looking at her shirt; Thyme was wearing neon pink leggings and a light blue sweater that went down to her butt and that hung over her shoulder and her beautiful amber hair in a side ponytail. "Okay girl you should get going, before you're late." Thyme's dad said hugging all of them as they left.

~_**SCHOOL**_~

"Who in the hell are you supposed to be?" Wren asked pointing and laughing at her brother, friend and boyfriend. "I'm Ted Theodore Logan." Trunks said smiling. "And I'm Bill S. Preston Esquire." Goten said opening his can of soda. "And I'm John Bender, and who are you guys supposed to be?" Jonny asked sitting down and putting Thyme on his lap. "We're like totally valley girls." Bra said flipping her hair. "Okay you two are 'valley girls' I'm just a 80s hottie." Wren said fixing her shirt. "Well you got the hottie part all right." Trunks said grabbing Wren by her waste and kissed her on the cheek. "Will Wren wren Son please come to the office." the load speaker said. "What, I haven't even done anything . . . yet." Wren said smirking at the last part. "And will Ricky Jones come to the office as well." Ricky stood up; Ricky was wearing a black kiss shirt with a leather jacket and lack leather pants and black army boots with his black hair in a Mohawk.

when Wren and Ricky got out into the hallway it got really awkward. "I like your hair." Wren said smiling at Ricky. "Thanks, nice shirt." Ricky said smirking and not looking at Wren. "I would like to apologize for punching and kicking you in the face, and for when Trunks mocked you last weekend." Wren said looking down at her dirty shoes. "It's okay, I did tempt you, I know not to do that ever again." Ricky said rubbing his nose. "Oh my god did I break your nose?" Wren asked. "I don't see any scars on it but when I got home I had a really bad headach and nose bleed." Ricky said laughing. "I feel so awful, I have never punched a friend in the face." Wren said covering her face. "Were friends?" Ricky questioned then smiled. "Of course we're friends." Wren said smiling at Ricky and playfully hitting his arm.

~_**OFFICE**_~

"Ms. Son and Mr. Jones, you two have the biggest files I have seen so far, class disturbances, tardiness, expelling, disrespect, fowl mouth, assault of a teacher, assault of school staff, assault of a student, and destruction of property." Wren high fived Ricky. "But for some odd reason, you both have gotten asked to go to the best ivy league law school in America has to offer." Mr. Andrew's said handing Ricky and Wren a big crimson envelope with Harvard's seal on the front. "Are you shitting me, Harvard wants us?" Ricky said motioning to Wren and him self. "Yes Mr. Jones Harvard's dean came up to the school yesterday and handed me theses two envolpes and asked me to give them to you, and told me he wants you two to come to Harvard law, but first he needs a essay saying why you would want to be a lawyer." Mr. Andrews said smiling and ignoring Ricky's fowl mouth. "You may go back to class now." Mr. Andrews said then put his reading glasses back on.

~_**CLASS~**_

"HARVARD WANTS US!" Wren screamed holding Ricky's hand running into class. "Hey guys, guess what, Harvard's dean came our school and told Mr. Andrews that he wanted us to go to Harvard." Wren said hugging her brother. "RICKY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FIRST JONES TO GO TO HARVARD LAW." Thyme said running up to her brother and embraced him in a hug, he also hugged her back. "What do you think, mom will say?" Ricky said smiling so much his cheeks started to hurt. "Hey, Ricky can I talk to you for a moment?" Trunks asked giving Ricky a weak smile. They headed into the hallway. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want to make this right, and I know Wren would like that I'm doing this but I wanted to say I would like to be your friend." Trunks said smiling and extending his hand. "I have waited ever since we met to kick your ass, but for some reason I don't want to do that anymore, I would like to be your friend too." Ricky said smiling at Trunks and shaking his hand. "It's the Wren effect." Trunks said smiling. "You named it?" Ricky said laughing and walking into the class room laughing with Trunks. "OH MY GOD IT'S A MERICAL, TRUNKS AND RICKY ARE FRIENDS." Jonny said with his red scarf tied around his forehead. "Hey Ricky, we're all sleeping over my house want to come?" Goten asked scratching the back of his head. "Sure whatever." Ricky said smiling. "Oh maybe I should ask Drew." Wren said looking at Bra, Ricky started to blush. "I saw that, Ricky you like Drew?" Thyme said smiling at her brother. "Shut up." Ricky said rolling his eyes. "I don't like my little sister eather." Goten said shaking his head. "We're only five minutes apart." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Shut up." Goten said scowling at Wren. "Go die." Wren said flipping off her brother. "Already did, as did you." Goten said smirking. Everyone stopped looked at the sibling and started laughing. "Were they serious when they said they died?" Ricky asked looking confused. "No, we died when Boo was bad." Wren said punching her brother in the arm. "Oh, okay." Ricky said looking shocked.

~_**AFTER SCHOOL**_~

"Goten stop hitting me." Wren said punching her brother in the face. "Mom, Wren hit me." Goten said sticking his tongue out at his sister. "You're such a five year old, and you're getting married." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, I never got to congratulated you on that." Ricky said patting Goten on the back. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is a little weird." Jonny said ling at Ricky. "I know, I feel the same way." Ricky said smirking. "Well hello, are these new friends?" Chi-chi asked taking down her long mid thy length hair. "Yeah, mom this is Ricky and Drew." Wren said showing them to her mother. "Why hello, I'm Chi-chi you can call me that or Chi, which ever one sounds nice to you." Chi-chi said shaking their hands. "Are you two dating?" Chi-chi asked Ricky blushed. "No, we just have some classes together." Drew said with a straight face. "Well, we're going upstairs mom." Goten said then ran upstairs. "Oh yeah, and when dad gets home I have something to tell you both." Wren said then ran upstairs.

_**A/N:**_ I liked that chapter did you? Read and Review


	11. Hump day

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

_**A/N:**_ This is still Tuesday

~_**GOTEN'S ROOM~**_

"Oh yeah here you guys go, and I brought extra just for incase." Trunks said handing his friends dark blue and black envelopes. "What are these for babe?" Wren asked laying her head on Trunks' shoulder. "My parent's anniversary." Trunks said kissing Wren's forehead. "Oh and you have to dress sophisticated, no dresses that are almost showing your underwear." Bra said rolling her eyes. "Good thing you warned me I was about to wear my sports bra and a g-string." Wren said smirking and everyone laughed. "You can wear that at my party." Trunks said smirking at his girlfriend. "What party?" Wren asked looking confused. "The one I'm going to have in my bed room." Trunks whispered in Wren's ear then kissed her neck, and licking his tongue over were he bit her. "It's so weird, just a couple of weeks ago you two were the best of friends." Drew said smiling at the couple. "Do you guys ever wonder what would happen if you never liked each other?" Ricky asked looking at his phone. "Well I would be dating Paul Mathews and Trunks would be dating some dumb bimbo." Wren said nonchalantly. "Wait Paul Mathews, really?" Trunks said looking at Wren confused. "He was getting on my nerves asking me every week twice a week." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Okay what is the theme for tomorrow?" Thyme asked looking in her book bag. "Hero day." Goten said looking at his paper. "Who are you going to be?" Jonny asked looking at Goten. "You'll see tomorrow." Wren said covering her brother's mouth then scowling at him.

~_**WENSDAY~**_

"Trunks wake up." Wren said pushing her boyfriend off the bed and onto Ricky. "DUDE!" Ricky said pushing Trunks off of him. "Okay it wasn't my fault." Trunks said getting up. "Well I guess you guys are awake, I'll get up now since I've been woken up." Drew said getting up from her pillow. "Drew, do you have a car with you?" Wren asked mentally hitting herself for not thinking sooner. "No, why?" Drew asked looking confused. "Well, we fly to school so there's no need for a car." Wren said giving her a sincere smile. "I'll carry her." Ricky said quickly. "See, now I have a ride." Drew said then went into the bathroom.

"Hey mom." Wren said then kissed her mother on cheek. "Honey, you look so pretty." Chi-chi said smiling and laughing; Wren was wearing white shoes with red pants with a blue dress and red lining and her hair in a ponytail. "How do I look?" Goten said coming down stairs; Goten was wearing an orange and blue training gi with orange boots. "Just like your father." Chi-chi said laughing and kissing her Son on the cheek. "I'm not wearing a wig Bra." Trunks said rolling his eyes and coming down the stairs. "But you'll look more like dad." Bra said pleading with her brother; Bra was wearing a red dress with a yellow ascot and boots with the cc logo on them and her long blue hair was cut short into a little bob. "No, I'm already wearing his armor, I'm not wearing a wig." Trunks said crossing his arms; Trunks was wearing a blue spandex suit with white gloves, shoes and chest plate. "That's a suit I haven't seen in a while." Goku said coming in from outside. "Hey I remember that, that's when I was forced to propose to your mother." Goku said looking at Wren's outfit. "YOU SAID YOU'D MARRY ME WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER!" Chi-chi said yelling at her husband. "Okay, okay you win." Goku said smiling. "Thyme, Jonny, Ricky, Drew hurry up." Goten said looking at his watch. "Hey Bra, were did you put all the hair you cut off?" Wren asked touching Bra's hair. "In the trash can." Bra said tossing her hair. "Here I come." Drew said coming down stairs showing herself off; Drew was wearing a black skirt with a gold him that went to her mid thy and a gold blouse that was silky and black and gold earrings. "Who are you supposed to me?" Goten asked looking confused. "I'm myself duh, I'm my own hero." Drew said flipping her long brown hair. "You look pretty plain to me." Thyme said smiling; Thyme was wearing some green skinny jeans with a black shirt with a skull on it and The Hulk converse. "That's what I think." Ricky said smirking; Ricky was wearing his work uniform. "Okay 1 why are you wearing your work uniform and 2 why is you dressed like him?" Bra asked looking at then weird. "Well my big brother is my hero." Thyme said hugging her brother. "I wish I had an awesome big brother." Wren said sighing. "You do." Goten said smiling and poking out his chest. "Your right Gohan is pretty awesome." Wren said smiling. "I was talking about me." Goten said pointing towards himself. "Yeah. . . So Ricky why are you dressed for work?" Wren asked looking from Goten to Ricky. "After I drop off Drew at school I have to go to work, I filed for overtime so I could have a little extra money." Ricky said fixing his hair. "Okay lets go." Jonny said coming down stairs wearing a mechanics outfit and grease all over his clothes. "Here, I would like you two to read this." Wren said then handed them her Harvard envelope and flew out the door.

~_**SCHOOL~**_

"Ugh this is so weird, I'm not going to be able to kiss you all day." Wren said moving Trunks' arm away from her shoulder. "Yeah you look to much like your mother." Trunks said moving away from Wren. "Yeah I think this is the only time I don't want to kiss you." Goten said weakly smiling at Bra. "Same here." Bra said getting off of Goten's lap. "Ha, my girlfriend looks like herself with her brothers cloths on, I still get to kiss her." Jonny said then kissed Thyme. "I hate you." Trunks said scowling at the making out couple. "Don't be mad because I can still kiss my girlfriend." Jonny said smirking at Trunks. "I CAN STILL KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Trunks said yelling at Jonny. "Prove it." Jonny said slowly. Trunks scowled at Jonny then grabbed Wren and smashed there lips together, Trunks kept his eyes closed so he didn't see wren. Wren rolled her eyes then fell into the kiss. "It looks like my mom's cheating on my dad with your dad." Goten whispered to Bra. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Bra whispered back. Trunks pulled away from Wren and looked at her. "It felt like I was kissed Wren but it looked like I was kissing Chi-chi." Trunks said closing his eyes. "I feel the same exact way." Wren said wiping away Trunks' kiss. "Well that's a first." Thyme said laughing.

~_**GYM~**_

"You asshole!" Wren screamed at her brother. "Dumb ass!" Goten screamed back. "Why are they fighting again?" Bra asked Thyme. "I think Goten started teasing Wren and Wren got all sarcastic." Thyme said with an unsure look on her face. "Ugh I hate you!" Wren yelled then stomped away. "Yeah well your not a delight either!" Goten said crossing his arms. "Maybe they should get couples counseling." Thyme said laughing with Bra hysterically. "I heard that!" Wren said coming over to her friends. "Where's Trunks?" Wren asked looking around the gym. "He said something about the nurse and his spandex suit was chafing." Bra said in an 'I don't care' tone. "I'm back and I have chafing cream on my ass." Trunks sang and smiled. "I didn't need to know that." Bra said covering her eyes. "Ew, really bad image." Thyme said shivering. "Yeah, I think you should of kept that to yourself." Wren said smiling at her boyfriend. "Well if that how you really feel." Trunks said pretending to be hurt. "Okay I'm back." Jonny said wiping his hands off with a mini towel. "Where were you?" Thyme asked laying her head on Jonny's shoulders. "Mr. Andrews asked me to fix his car for 100 dollars." Jonny said smirking. "Dude you got cheated." Trunks said smiling and shaking his head. "No I didn't, all he wanted me to do was fix his windshield wiper, and he actually got cheated." Jonny said patting Trunks' shoulder. "Hey guys look what I made." Goten said showing them a string tied into a butterfly. "You got a keeper Bra." Wren said patting Bra on her shoulder then walked away. "Give me that." Bra said then snatched the sting away from him and threw it across the gym.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"Son make sure you wash my suit before you give it back." Vegeta said looking at his son in is armor. "I might keep it, I look pretty good in it, don't I Wren?" Trunks asked looking at Wren; Wren was to transfix in Trunks' muscles to hear what he was saying. '_God this boy is built, am the luckiest girl I've ever known or what'_ Wren thought to herself smiling. "Like I said I look good." Trunks said pointing at Wren. "Why do you think I kept it for this long." Vegeta said smirking putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. "So I can keep it?" Trunks asked happy. "Sure, whatever." Vegeta said still walking away from his son and his dazed girlfriend. "Wren, you okay?" Trunks asked looking worried over his girlfriend. "I'm perfectly fine." Wren said smiling like her father. "So, how do I look?" Trunks asked smirking a seductive smirk. "Stop looking at me like that." Wren said turning away from the purple haired sayjin. "Like what?" Trunks asked walking closer to her. "I'm going upstairs." Wren said about to go upstairs when she was stopped by her boyfriend. Trunks grabbed Wren by the waste and started kiss her neck, he licked over her mating scare, which made Wren softly moan, he nibbled on her neck a little bit then started kissing her neck again, then Bulma came in and cleared her thought. "Hello Bulma." Wren said pushing Trunks away and fixing her cloths. (A/N: She changed clothes after school) "Wren I need you and Bra to come with me can you go get her?" Bulma asked then walked out of the kitchen.

Wren went upstairs to go get Bra. When she got to Bra's door she knocked and no one answered she knocked one more time still no answer so she opened the door to see Bra and Goten in the middle of a heated embrace. They stopped and looked at Wren, she was frozen then she snapped out of it when Goten said her name. "I'M BLINDE!"

_**A/N:**_ Hey that's chapter 12, I think, but I'm thinking if I should have something happen at the end that results in a sequal, review or pm me and tell me or give me idea's to what I should do leading up to the sequal if you do I'll let you into my ninja society but don't tell anyone I said that I could get kicked out lol but


	12. Approvals and Study dates

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote another character said

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I'm sad now

~_**LAST TIME ON I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND~**_

Opened the door to see Bra and Goten in the middle of a heated embrace. They stopped and looked at Wren, she was frozen then she snapped out of it when Goten said her name. "I'M BLINDE!"

~_**BACK TO THE STORY~**_

"I'M BLINDE!" Wren said then covered her eyes and ran out of the room. "Wren what happened?" Trunks asked holding Wren's shaking frame. "Bra . . . Goten . . . horny rabbits." Wren said breathing heavily. "What" Trunks asked confused. "My eyes burn, I saw stuff a person shouldn't see." Wren said rubbing her eyes. "Don't over react." Bra said walking downstairs, her hair was all over her head as was Goten's, and he was slight flushed. "EW" Trunks said looking at the coupe. "Wren why did you barge in?" Bra asked rolling her eyes. "Bulma said she needed us." Wren said scowling at Bra and her brother. "Okay there you girls are I'm taking you two dress shopping, because as you all know my anniversary is coming up." Bulma said singing the last part. "Do you know which one it is?" Goten asked smiling. "No I don't, and do you really thing Vegeta remembers all her cares is that I'm his and nobody else's and that there is going to be food." Bulma said rolling her eyes. "Okay then lets go." Bra said shaking her head and pushing her mother out of the door.

~_**MALL~**_

"Bra you look beautiful." Bulma said smiling at her look alike; Bra had on a strapless black and gold dress that went to her mid thy and hugged her curves. "Wren did you call Thyme and tell her we're here?" Bulma asked from outside of Wren's dressing room still looking at Bra. "I'm here to get Bulmafied." Thyme said lifting up her hand showing herself off. "I've always liked you." Bulma said giggling hugging Thyme then gave her a dress and put her in the dressing room. Wren stepped out she was wearing a dress that looked like Bra's but it clung to her hips and curves more and it was black and red. "Okay, I have never known you had that much hip." Bulma said looking at her hips and noticing that Wren's are bigger. "My mom has them too, but you don't notice hers because all the stuff she wears but you'll see them when she comes to your anniversary." Wren said smiling then looking at herself in the mirror. "You can wear those red bottom heels I bought for you." Bra said looking at Wren. "You'll look so pretty." Thyme said coming out of the dressing room; Thyme was wearing a black and green dress that also clung to her body and looked like Bra's. "Bulma, why are you getting us matching dresses, but there just in different colors?" Thyme asked standing next to her friends. "I want my most important girls at the party matching, because you're going to be helping me coordinate while I get ready." Bulma said looking at all three girls and was close to crying. "Mom doesn't cry." Bra said going to hug her mother as well as the other girls.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"Dude that's my sister." Trunks said punching Goten in the arm. "Well that my fiancé." Goten said sticking his tongue out at Trunks and rubbing his arm. "YOUR WHAT?" Vegeta said grabbing Goten by the collar. "Oh yeah you forgot to tell Vegeta." Trunks said laughing. "Vegeta you know you've always been like a father to me and a father would never kill his son." Goten said weakly smiling at Vegeta. "Goten I've punched you before, and I'll do it again." Vegeta said holding up a fist to Goten. "HELP, TRUNKS, BRA, DAD, SOMEONE!" Goten yelled for dear life as Vegeta was inches away from punching him in the face. "DADDY!" Bra said running over to her now unconscious boyfriend. "Daddy you knocked him unconscious." Bra said taking Goten away from her dad. "No, actually I didn't hit him he fainted." Vegeta said trying not to laugh. "Vegeta you scared the pee out of him nice." Wren said patting Vegeta on the shoulder and laughing. "I try." Vegeta said smirking. "Okay please tell me why you were about to murder my boyfriend." Bra said crossing her arms and standing up. "Don't you mean fiancé?" Vegeta said scowling at his daughter. "I . . . um . . . I'm sorry daddy." Bra said hanging her head down. "When were you going to tell us?" Vegeta asked looking at Bra then looked over to a guilty looking Bulma. "WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW, I BET KAKURAT KNEW BEFORE ME!" Vegeta said stomping off to the house. "Well, he took that better then I thought." Wren said shrugging her shoulders.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE~**_

"And then Goten fainted like a little girl, and Vegeta was like this close to punching him in the face." Wren told her parents of what almost happened today while they were at dinner. "I didn't faint like a girl, I fainted like a man." Goten said crossing his arms. "That's and interesting story dear, um your not going over Trunks' house tonight?" Chi-chi asked looking confused. "Oh I am, we have to study for a math test together." Wren said eating some potatoes. "Hey, everyone sorry we're late." Gohan said as he entered the house. "Hey Gohan!" Wren said then ran over to hug her big brother. "Hey Wren, long time no see." Pan said then hugged Wren after she was done hugging Gohan. "Is, Trunks here?" Pan asked looking around the house. "No your boyfriends not here, but he'll be over to pick me up in a little while." Wren said hugging Pan "Y'all got a date?" Gohan asked teasing. "No, but your face does with my fist." Wren said sticking her tongue out at Gohan. "Gohan please go get the salad bowl please." Videl said coming in the door holding trays of food. "Hey Videl let me help you with that." Goku said drooling at the good smelling food. "Get away Goku; I'm not falling for that one again." Videl said moving the trays away from Goku's grasp. "Fine be that way." Goku said pouting. There was a knock at the door. "It might be Trunks, I'll get it." Pan said then ran to the door. "Hey there's my girlfriend." Trunks said then picked Pan up. "Trunks, we have to talk." Pan said crossing her arms. "I've always hated those words." Trunks said smiling at Pan. "I think we should break up, I'm just not feeling it anymore, and this boy named Andrew Green in my class said he likes me." Trunks had to bight the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "I'll try and get over you." Trunks said bighting his index finger's knuckle and looking away from Pan. "You can put me down now." Pan said patting Trunks on the shoulder. "Wow, breaking up is hard buddy." Wren said laughing. "I think if I lost you I would die." Trunks said grabbing Wren by the waste and putting his forehead on her forehead. "I love you too." Wren said then kissed Trunks. "Okay, okay I don't want to see none of that." Goku said pointing at his daughter and her boyfriend. "Yes sir." Trunks said letting go of Wren. "I'm going to go get my bag." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Um, Goku I was wondering, after high school if I could get your blessing to marry Wren?" Trunks asked smiling at Goku. "You know she's going to this school called Harvard right?" Goku asked turning Trunks around and walking with him outside. "I know, but we have a Capsule Corp. in America and I was going to run CC from there." Trunks said looking down at his hands. "You would do that for my daughter?" Goku asked looking shocked. "I would give up everything for her, I love her." Trunks said now looking at Goku. "Go ahead, as long as you don't hurt her, then I'll have to kill you." Goku said spiking up is ki till he made his eyes flash teal. "Yes sir." Trunks said a little scared. "Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Wren asked walking up to her dad and terrified boyfriend. "Just talking." Goku said smirking at Trunks then went back to the house.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"What did you get for 5?" Wren asked looking at her math book. "I got 800,209." Trunks said looking at his answer sheet. "That's wrong it's 800,208." Wren said smiling at him smugly. "What, I'm a genius how did I get that wrong?" Trunks said looking in his book. "Look on page 25." Wren said looking into Trunks' book and still smiling. Trunks opened his book to page 25 and found a little green sticky note that said '_Do you really want to keep studying'_ and it was in Wren's writing. Trunks threw his book to the side and moved all the papers out of the way and climbed on top of Wren. "No I don't want to keep studying." Trunks said kissing Wren; she put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Trunks started sliding his hands up and down Wren's leg, Wren moaned into Trunks' mouth, and Trunks slipped his tongue into Wren's mouth and started exploring her mouth. Wren moaned again because Trunks kept sliding his hands past her womanhood. "Stop . . . teasing . . . me." Wren said between kisses. Trunks chuckled and pulled away from Wren, she whimpered in disapproval. "Not yet." Trunks said then went back to were he was sitting. "Are . . . you . . . fucking . . . kidding me?" Wren said though gritted teeth. "I'm sorry but I think we shouldn't because we just started dating." Trunks said looking at his math book. "Okay, but when something like this happens and the roles are reversed then I don't want to hear any shit." Wren said looking at her worksheet then looking at her book. "You might want to save this note for later." Trunks said handing Wren the little green sticky note.

A/N: I think you should _**ALL**_ read and review so you could tell me how you liked it and how you would like the sequel to be


	13. Cartoons take over

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**~THURSDAY~**_

"I'm not wearing this." Wren said crossing her arms in protest; Wren was wearing a black shirt, a pink skirt, black leggings that went to her knee, white converse, and yellow daisy in her hair. "I think you look adorable." Goten said laughing hysterically; Goten was wearing a red cap backwards, a blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black converse. "You look idiotic so shut up." Wren said walking downstairs then got talked by her mother. "I forgot to give you a hug yesterday because all the commotion, I'm so proud of you, you'll be the first Son to go to Harvard." Chi-chi said giving Wren a deadly hug. "Thanks mom, oh and Bulma wants you to wear red for her anniversary." Wren said hugging her mom back. "Is she having a party or a wedding?" Chi-chi asked looking confused. "A wedding." Goten said shoveling down some eggs. "I need a suit." Goku said then growled at Goten who was about to take the last piece of bacon. "Goten lets go to school." Wren said rolling her eyes then grabbed her brother and walked out the door.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE~**_

"Mom have you seen my red bow?" Bra asked looking in her closet; Bra was wearing a yellow dress with pink heels. "It's in my bathroom." Bulma said standing at Bra's door. "Okay, I think I'm ready." Trunks said looking at himself in the hallway mirror; Trunks was wearing a black shirt, red cargos, and yellow converse. "You look stupid." Vegeta said then walked into his and Bulma's room. "Shut up Vegeta." Bulma said then looked at her son and tried to keep from laughing. "I'm going to school." Trunks said then stomped out of the house. "I better go too." Bra said then walked away from her mother.

~_**JONNY'S HOUSE~**_

"Jonny stop, we have to go." Thyme said giggling because Jonny was nibbling on her neck; Thyme was wearing a white pencil skirt, a pink blouse and a pink bow, and pink heels. "Okay in a minute." Jonny said then started kissing on Thyme's neck; Jonny was wearing white pants, a blue sailor shirt, a blue sailor hat, and blue converse. "Hey Jonny I can't find my . . . I see I've walked into something I shouldn't have walked into." Jonny's brother Tony said smirking then walked out. "Can we go to school now." Thyme said blushing and getting off of Jonny's lap. "Fine, but this isn't the end of this." Jonny said thin fixed his hat and walked out the door.

~_**SCHOOL~**_

"So his Tony came in, wow that has never happened to me." Bra said laughing. "That's a lie." Trunks and Wren said in unison. "Wait, I don't know what there talking about." Thyme said pointing at the couple. "We shouldn't talk about it." Goten said blushing. "Why not, you told me I should get over it." Wren said scowling at her brother. "Get over what?" Jonny asked dyeing to know. "Nothing just drop it." Bra said looking at Wren. "Why it's not like it's a big deal, right Goten?" Trunks said crossing his arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Thyme yelled gaining the attention on the entire class. "I walked in on Bra and Goten having sex." Wren said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Fuck you Wren." Bra said scowling at her best friend. "I don't think you'd want to do that but how about you ask Trunks, HA FINALLY I GOT A SARCASTIC COMBACK!" Goten said pointing at Wren. "I'll break your finger." Wren aid scowling at her twin. "I would say yes to that question." Trunks said chiming in. "Shut up, don't comment." Wren said blushing. "Okay class, did everyone do their math worksheet?" the teacher asked then walked around collecting work.

~_**JONNY'S HOUSE~**_

"I haven't been over here since that party your brother threw." Trunks said smiling and getting a soda out of the fridge. "I haven't seen your brother in like months." Wren said sitting on the couch. "Jonny, where's that spark wire for the ford?" Tony asked walking into the room to see everyone. "Hey Tony." Wren said walking up to him and hugging him. "Hey Wren, you look different some how." Tony said hugging her back. "Hey Tony, do I look any different?" Bra said smiling and posing. "Nope you look the same." Tony said smiling and walking over to Bra. "You suck." Bra said crossing her arms. "I'm just kidding, you got your ears pierced right?" Tony said teasing Bra. "Hey Tony." Trunks said walking over to Tony and patting him on the back. "Hey, I saw you at Mercalin's party a few weeks back; you had this hot, curvy, tall, brunette in a long purple dress on your arm." Tony said smirking at Trunks. "Yeah she was pretty sexy wasn't she?" Trunks said then smirked at Wren. "Yeah what was her name, do I know her?" Tony asked wiping grease on his pants. "Oh, you've known her sine she was in 3rd grade." Jonny said chuckling. "Really what's her name?" Tony asked looking at Jonny. "Wren wren Son." Trunks said nonchalantly. Tony's mouth fell open and then looked over to Wren then he wiped the drool away from his mouth. "So . . . Wren we should really go out sometime." Tony said putting his arms around Wren. "You should watch it Tony, she has a boyfriend, and I heard he's like unbelievable strong." Goten said smirking at Wren. "Phft, I bet he's not stronger then me, what's his power level?" Tony asked rolling his eyes. "Like 2,000,000 give or take a few, more like give." Jonny said looking at Trunks and smiling. "Wow, that really strong your boyfriend?" Tony asked looking at Wren, and she pointed over to Trunks who had his hands in his pockets. "I KNEW YOU TWO WERE GOING TO END UP DATING!" Tony said pointing at Wren and trunks. "Yeah just like you always knew I was going to end up with Jonny." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Yeah and me with Trunks." Thyme said shaking her head. "Well you guys always would come over and hang out, what you expected me to think?" Tony asked smiling. "Wow" Goten said shaking his head.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE~**_

"Wren phone." Chi-chi said and put the phone on the counter. Wren ran down stairs grabbed the phone and ran back upstairs. "Hey Trunks." Wren said lying on her bed. "Hey, what colors are we wearing for my moms anniversary?" Trunks asked looking in his closet for his tux. "Red and black." Wren said looking at her dress that Bulma got her. "Okay so I wear a red tie?" Trunks asked putting his tux on a hanger and hung it up on his closet door. "Yeah, and if you could a red rose on your lapel." Wren said kicking her feet in the air. "What that?" Trunks asked looking his suit. "That little flap on your collar of your jacket. "Oh, I knew that." Trunks said smiling. "Yeah okay, sure you did." Wren said nodding her head. "So what color are we wearing for homecoming?" Trunks asked sitting at his desk. "Well I got an all black dress so I guess black." Wren said getting her homecoming dress out of the closet. "Okay, can't wait to see you in that." Trunks said smirking. "I bet." Wren said shaking her head and laughing. "Are you cheering in tomorrow's game?" Trunks asked putting his jersey in a book bag. "Yeah, I'm in varsity I cheer every game." Wren said taking her laptop out of her laptop bag. "Oh, okay just wanted to know, um could you open your window." Trunks asked putting some more cloths in his bag. "Why" Wren asked confused. "I'll tell you when I get there." Trunks said then hung up the phone. Wren rolled her eyes and smiled and opened her window.

_**A/N**_: What will happen when Trunks comes over, will Trunks score, will Jonny ever find his glove, wait different story sorry, will I ever get any review, I don't know because people are just MEAN AND DON'T WANT TO GIVE REVIEWS :P yeah that's right I stick my tongue out at you sir and madam.


	14. Homecoming

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ They are all at Jonny's house.

~_**FRIDAY~**_

"Trunks stop." Wren said laughing; she was sitting on Trunks in her cheerleading uniform. "You two are making me want to barf." Goten said covering his mouth, Bra was under his arm. "Why are you two so lovey dovey today?" Jonny asked pulling Thyme on his lap. "No reason." Wren said putting her head in the crook of Trunks' neck and blushed. "Do you think we should tell them?" Wren whispered in Trunks' ear. "Sure, if you want to." Trunks said smirking and leaning back putting his hands on the back of his head. "Well ... kind of ... you know." Wren blushed and crossed her arms. "You had sex!" Thyme said mouth a gape. "Yes we did." Trunks said smirking feeling accomplished. "I should kill you." Goten said scowling at Trunks. "You are such a hypocrite; I walked in on you and Bra going at it like horny rabbits." Wren said crossing her arms. "That's different; we're engaged to be married!" Goten said holding up Bra's hand to show them the ring. Trunks was getting angry, he was mated to Wren, saying she was his forever. "Goten, we are pretty much engaged on sayjin terms, if that's good enough for Wren it's good enough for me." Trunks said through gritted teeth. "Well it's not good enough for me." Goten said crossing his arms. "YOU'RE NOT IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Trunks said yelling at Goten. "She's my women and I love her to much to let her go." Trunks said a little more calmly, than he thought for a minute. "Dear God, I sound like my father saying my women." Trunks said shivering in disgust, everyone laughed.

~_**SCHOOL~**_

"Looking good ladies." A tall brown haired boy said whistling at Bra, Wren, and Thyme. "Said it again..." Trunks said looking at the guy. "And we'll hurt you..." Goten said scowling at him. "Or worse." Jonny said putting his arm around Thyme. "God can't even get a complement without a death threat." Thyme said taking Jonny's arm off of her. "Hey guys." Ricky said catching up to his friends. "Ricky where were you yesterday" Thyme asked crossing her arms looking at her brother. "I caught an extra shift at work." Ricky said putting his hands in his pockets. "Ricky you keep missing school like that, and we wont be able to go to Harvard together." Wren said looking at Ricky concerned. "Aw do you care for me?" Ricky asked making a fake pout face. "You're my friend of course I do." Wren said punching Ricky. "Okay, so are we going to meet for homecoming tonight?" Thyme asked looking at everyone. "Yeah of course, we can meet up after we all change into out cloths." Bra said then put Goten's arm around her shoulders. "Ricky you got a date?" Trunks asked hoping yes. "Yeah, I'm going with Miranda Titan." Ricky said smirking. "Ew" Wren, Thyme, and Bra said in unison. "Why ew, she's hot, and she puts out easy." Jonny said then covered his mouth wishing he didn't say that. "That's why we thought it." Goten said and Trunks nodded then wished they hadn't don't that. "You guys are such assholes." Wren said punching Trunks in the shoulder then they all followed suit and walked away. "I can't believe they just said and thought that." Bra said rolling her eyes. "I know right." Thyme said crossing her arms, and then they all walked into their class room, with Goten, Jonny, Ricky, and Trunks right behind them.

~_**LUNCH~**_

"How many time do we have to say we're sorry?" Goten asked sitting at the lunch table. "Until you stop thinking about how easy Miranda Titan puts out." Bra said mocking Goten's voice on the last part. "Okay she put of our minds." Trunks said pleading with his girlfriend. "Okay, I'm thinking about it." Thyme said looking away from Jonny. "Ugh what do you guys want for lunch." Jonny said getting up from his knee's. "I want a burger with a large fry." Wren said smiling. Bra and Thyme looked at each other shook their head in disagreement. "We want salads." Bra said pointing to herself and thyme. The boys nodded and waked off. "Do you think we should forgive them?" Thyme asked looking at her friends. "Yeah, we can they've had enough torture." Bra said nodding her head. "Okay, here's a burger with a large fry." Trunks said then gave Wren her lunch, Wren pulled Trunks down and kissed his cheek. "I'm forgiven!" Trunks said lifting up his hand in victory. "Man how come..." Jonny never got to finish his sentence because Thyme pulled him down and kissed his cheek also, same with Bra. "You guys are welcome." Trunks said smirking. "What do we have to that you for?" Goten asked looking at Trunks confused. "If I came any earlier I would have interrupted their conversation and we never would have been forgiven." Trunks said putting his arm around Wren's shoulder. "Shut up." Jonny said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

~_**FOOTBALL GAME~ **_

"Okay I want you to just hand the ball to Briefs and I want Son and Mathews to block his front and Jones and Philips to block his back, got it hut." The coach said then shooed them away. The game was in the forth quarter they were tied 10-10, Trunks just needed to make this last goal and they would win. Wren was bitting her nails at this point, she knew they were going to win but she still was scared. Goten started pushing past people to get Trunks to the goal and Ricky was the most feared guy on the field so know one ran up to him, Jonny tackled some poor guy to the ground and Paul was just trotting along. Trunks was inches away from the goal, Goten, Ricky, Jonny, and Paul ran the other way and Trunks ran into the touch down zone everyone cheered. All the cheerleaders ran on the field for dramatic effect. Wren ran up to Trunks and smiled at I'm, he took off his helmet and wiped his sweaty hair out of his face and hugged her, he was happy to be in her arms. "That game took too long, I was starting to miss you." Wren said smiling. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Trunks said smirking and kissed Wren. "Hey guys we got to get ready." Jonny said patting Trunks on the shoulder. "Okay I'm going to go change and meet you by your car." Wren said then kissed Trunks one final time then ran towards the girls locker room. Trunks watched Wren run towards the locker room and smiled to himself. '_God I'm the luckest guy on earth'_ Trunks thought to himself. "Come on man, to the victory room." Goten said tackling Trunks then ran to the locker room with Trunks right behind him trying to catch him.

~_**PARKING LOT~**_

"They are taking way to long." Goten said crossing his arms. "Have you guys ever wondered what happens in a girls locker room?" Ricky asked looking up at the sky. "Girls making out, and trading pads duh." Trunks said rolling his eyes. Ricky, Goten, and Jonny nodded in agreement. "Oh here they come look alive." Jonny said fixing his tux; Jonny was wearing a black tux with a white vest and a white tie. "Hey Jonny." Thyme said batting her eyes lashes slowly; Thyme was wearing a long silk white dress, it had a bow in the back that trailed down to the ground and she had on white heels and her red hair was up in a sophisticated bun with some strands handing down. "Wow" Was all the word Jonny could say right now. "Okay, I'm here everyone can stair at me now." Bra said twirling around; Bra was wearing a baby blue dress it was silk on top and puffy at the bottom she had on white shoes also and her now short blue hair just had a simple white flower in it. "I-I-I" Goten couldn't get the words out he wanted to say he felt a lump in he throat to big to swallow; Goten was wearing a black tux with a baby blue vest and a baby blue tie. Wren giggled at her brother, everyone looked at Wren even the girls were shocked at how beautiful she looked. Wren was wearing a sparkly strapless black dress, the dress went all the way to the ground and had a slit at the upper thy, and she had on the red bottom heals Bra bought for her. Trunks was to shocked to say anything all he could do was open the passenger door to his car. "So, were going to meet at level C." Jonny said staring at Thyme. "Y-y-yeah" Goten said walking Bra over to her car and put her in the passenger's seat. (_**A/N:**_ No Goten doesn't have a car, what do they need a car for, they can fly, but he's allowed to drive Bra's car. "My brother let me use the Mercedes." Jonny said smirking then walked her over to the car.

~_**HOMECOMING**_~

"Can I get you a drink?" Trunks asked staring at Wren's body. "Stop that." Wren demanded scowling at Trunks. "Stop what?" Trunks asked blushing. "You keep staring at my body." Wren said crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, you just look really pretty." Trunks said blushing even harder. "Well thanks you and you don't look so bad yourself." Wren said brushing some dust off of Trunks' shoulder. "I know I look good." Trunks said as he tightened his tie. "Lets go dance." Wren said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Wren put her arms around Trunks' neck and Trunks put his hand on her hips. "Don't you think we should get a little closer?" Trunks asked smirking; they were about an arms length apart. "No you shouldn't, you actually should get farther apart." Goten said dancing up to them with Bra. "Goten, if you don't go away, I'm going to cripple you." Wren said closing her eyes and breathing heavily. "Okay, but I don't want to see any inapropratness." Goten said then danced away. "I don't like him." Wren said with a vain poping out of her forehead. "You better calm down before that vain pops." Trunks said laughing. "Shut up it's not funny." Wren said pouting. "Okay it's not, I'm sorry." Trunks said pulling Wren closer and trying to keep from laughing. "So, how you been?" Trunks asked looking down at the beautiful women in his arms. "Nothing much, at this homecoming dance, with this weird purple haired guy." Wren said smiling. "Purple hair, god he sounds like a creep." Trunks said chuckling. "Yeah he really is." Wren said smirking. "Well, I bet he's handsome." Trunks said fixing his hair. "He's okay." Wren said nonchalaintly. "Oh well, maybe he doesn't think you're so hot either." Trunks said looking away from Wren. "Aw are you offended?" Wren asked fake pouting. "No" Trunks said looking back at Wren. "You know you're a terrible lier right?" Wren said smiling and kissing Trunks. "Hey guys, how's the dance so far?" Jonny asked walking up to them hand and hand with Thyme. "Pretty good, I guess." Wren said shurugging her shoulders. "Hey Trunks lets go get them some punch so they can talk." Jonny said patting Trunks on the back then pulled him away. "So how's the dance really going for you?" Thyme asked smiling really big. "Good, Trunks is a pretty good dancer." Wren said smiling and looking down at her hands. "How about you?" Wren asked looking at Thyme now, when she asked that Thyme's smile quickly went to a frown. "Everyone kept coming up to us saying 'Good game Philips' and 'Hope on seeing that blocking on a real football game one day' I'm happy for him it's just that I don't want us to have atleast one dance where no one comes up to us." Thyme said crossing her amrs. "Well next time someone comes up to you guys just give them the look." Wren said then started scowling and showed a little pit of her teeth. "I'll try that next time." Thyme said laughing.

"Dude, it was like ten people came up to us, I didn't even get a full dance with her, and you could tell she was getting pissed." Jonny said poring some punch into a little orange and white cup. "Well, no on came up to us because there afraid of Wren." Trunks said drinking his punch. "Maybe we should go dance near Ricky, no one seems to bother him." Jonny said then walked over to his girlfriend with Trunks trailing behind. "Hey where's my..." Thyme never got to finish her sentence because Jonny pulled her off somewhere. "where are they going?" Wren asked looking at Trunks. "To go dance." Trunks said chuckling and shaking his head. Wren just rolled her eyes and placed her hand back on Trunks' neck and laid her head on his chest. "You're nerves." Wren said listnign to his heart. "No I'm not." Trunks said giving Wren a nerviouse chuckle. "Then why is your heart beating really fast?" Wren asked smirking. "Shut up." Trunks said rolling his eyes and smiling.


	15. Fixation on a dress

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry about the wait I've been busy with stuff but I'll tell you this I will be updating a lot now hopefully lol.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"Hey kids, girl I need you to come to the dress fitting with me tomorrow." Bulma said looking at the girls. "You all look so beautiful." Bulma said looking at their dresses. "Thank you Bulma." Wren and Thyme said in unison. "Oh you're welcome, and boys you're going to a tux fitting with Vegeta." Bulma said smiling at them they all groaned. "Hey I don't want to go either." Vegeta said coming from outside scowling as usual. "Then I guess you don't want food." Bulma said crossing her arms, Vegeta growled and walked upstairs. "Ah, I love the taste of victory." Bulma said then went upstairs. "You guys want to watch a movie?" Bra asked taking off her shoes. "Sure." Thyme said doing the same as was Wren. "I hate heels." Wren said growling. "Wren, it's not that bad, and it's apart of being a women." Bra said putting her shoes near the stairs. "Well I like being a tomboy." Wren said crossing her arms. "I like girly Wren." Trunks said smirking then hugging Wren from behind. "I like tomboy Wren better, I could arm wrestle with her, watch football with her, and argue about dumb shit." Jonny said shaking his head. "Are you sure you miss me whooping your ass in arm wrestling?" Wren asked smirking. "Yeah I don't miss that." Jonny said laughing. "Okay what do you guys want to watch, we got scary, love, comedy, and war movies." Bra said looking at the movie rack. "Scary" The boys plus Wren said. "Aw, I don't want to watch a scary movie." Thyme said crossing her arms. "Okay then, why don't we watch a comedy since Thyme is scared." Bra said still looking at the movies and smirking. "I'm not scared; I'm just saying why we always watch a scary movie." Thyme said scowling at the blue haired sayjin. "Okay if you say so." Bra said laughing.

By the time the movie was over everyone was asleep, Thyme and Jonny on the middle couch, Wren and Trunks on the couch on the right side of the room, and Bra and Goten on a blanket on the floor. "Aw Chi-chi you should see this, there're all asleep cuddled next to each other." Bulma said talking on the phone with Chi-chi. "Aw that's so sweet; I wish I could see it." Chi-chi said imagining what they look like. "Oh I'll take a picture and you can see it the next time you come over." Bulma said going into the kitchen to get her camera. "Bulma you're ingenious." Chi-chi said smiling.

~_**NEXT DAY~**_

Wren woke up and tried to move but she noticed Trunks' arms securely wrapped around her waist, Trunks nuzzling his face into the crook of Wren' neck. "I have to get out of this dress." Wren said trying to move Trunks' arms. "Okay I'll help you." Trunks said smirking and pulling Wren closer. "No, come on, you have your tux fitting." Wren said finally getting out of Trunks' grip. "Okay fine." Trunks said sitting up. "Thyme, Bra get up." Wren said pulling Thyme off the couch and pulled the covers off of Bra. "I can't believe I slept in my dress." Thyme said looking disgusted at her self. "I know right." Wren said looking the same way. "I don't see what the big deal is." Goten said stretching. "You're a guy, you wouldn't get it." Bra said getting up and trudged upstairs. "I'm going to go take a shower." Wren said chuckling. "I'll join you." Trunks said getting up quickly. "No I'm fine." Wren said laughing with Thyme then went upstairs. "Dude you got shut down hard." Jonny said with his eyes still closed. "Shut up." Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Wren can I borrow your blue shirt?" Bra asked holding up a blue shirt that said 'Don't mess with crazy' in big green letters. "Sure but can I borrow your black Levi's?" Wren asked taking out some skinny jeans. "Sure" Bra said tossing Wren her black Levi shoes. "Okay I think I took Goten's bag." Wren said then put on a white tank and left Bra's room.

Wren knocked on Trunks' door. "What" Trunks said then the door swung opened and there stood Trunks in just a towel. "Well excuse me, I need to get my bag back from Goten." Wren said then threw Goten bag on Trunks bed and grabbed her bag. When Wren turned around Trunks was right behind her. "Trunks move." Wren said smiling trying to get passed Trunks. "What I didn't even get a kiss this morning." Trunks said grabbing Wren by her waist and put one hand behind her head and kissed her. "Trunks" Wren said in a questionable tone after Trunks pulled away. "I just wanted a kiss." Trunks said smirking then walked away from Wren. "Okay then, I'm leaving." Wren said looking confused then left, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Okay girls lets-, Wren are you really wearing that?" Bulma asked pointing at Wren's outfit; Wren was wearing black Levi's with Levi skinny jeans and a black shirt that said 'Tell your girl to stop texting me' in big green letters. "What's the matter with this?" Wren asked looking down at her cloths. "Nothing lets go." Bulma said giving Wren a weak smile then left out the door.

~_**TUX FITTING**_~

"Okay brat's let's get this over with." Vegeta said as he walking into the tux shop (A/N: I forgot the name of a tuxedo place). "Dad you seemed pissed enough as it is, do you want me to tell them about or reservation?" Trunks asked patting Vegeta on the shoulder. "I'M CAPABLE OF DOING IT!" Vegeta yelled Trunks hopped back as did goten and Jonny. "Okay you can do it, don't have to be all prissy about it." Trunks mumbled under his breath. "You should shut up." Jonny whispered to Trunks. "Hi may I help you?" A perky voice asked. When the Trunks, Goten, and Jonny looked to the person who owned the voice they all stared in amazement; the women had beautiful brown hair with a purple flower in it, with light brown eyes to match, her skin was a caramel brown skin, she was wearing a short black dress and some purple and black heels. "Hi, we have a reservation under Briefs." Vegeta said looking at the boys weird. "Oh, you're in luck I'm your consultant, my name is Justine." Justine said holding her hand out to shake Vegeta's hand; Vegeta just looked at her hand like she just put her hand in some green goo. "Okay, I see you're the quiet type, I get it." Justine said then escorted all four men to the back room. "I'll be back with your tuxes." Justine said smiling then leaving. "She seems nice." Jonny said smiling. "Yeah, and what would you say about her if you were in front of your wrench?" Vegeta asked scarping down a platter of chocolate. "I would have said she was nice." Jonny said crossing his arms. "Yeah, I would have told Wren that the girl is hot." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Yeah if you told Thyme that that would have been saying 'yeah sure Thyme cut off my balls' it's like death roll dude." Goten said laughing. "You brat's are whipped." Vegeta said chuckling. "Oh yeah dad and mom lost all those fight you guys had." Trunks said smirking. "Shut up." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Okay I'm back." Justine said then handed them their own special tuxes.

~_**DRESS FITTING**_~

"Mom this place was pretty far." Bra said looking around the all white store. "Beauty if always comes with a journey." Bulma said smiling and looking around. "Hello ladies, I'm Tabitha how may I help you?" Tabitha asked walking up to the four women. "Yeah we have a bridal dress fitting reservation under the name Briefs." Bulma said smiling at the man who handed her and the other girls a glass of wine. "Bulma you're really letting us drink this?" Wren whispered into Bulma's ear. "Sure, you just can't have a margarita or something along the lines of that." Bulma said looking at the girls. "Ah, here you are, Bulma Briefs lets go to your private dressing quarters." Tabitha said escorting them to a big room in the back. "Okay I'll be back with a few dresses." Tabitha said then left. "This is bigger then the usual private rooms." Thyme said looking around. "I know its pretty right." Bulma said sipping her wine. "Yeah, it's beautiful." Wren said looking at the dresses that were already in there. "Can we come here when we get my dress?" Bra asked walking around the room. "Of course honey." Bulma said smiling at Bra. "We're also coming here when you two get married." Bulma said drinking the rest of her wine. "That's not going to be for a while." Wren said smiling and looking down at the pretty table cloths. "What why, did Trunks be and idiot again, I'm telling you it's because he loves you so much." Bulma said panicking. "No it has nothing to do with Trunks, it's just I'm going to Harvard and I want to be out of college before I get married." Wren said chuckling. "Oh okay, that's a good reason." Bulma said calming down. "Okay, here is your dresses Mrs. Briefs." Tabitha said hanging up the dresses then left the room.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_

"That was the worst fitting I've ever been to." Trunks said flopping down on the couch. "Yeah then Goten ran out of the house naked saying 'I have a spider on my back' I couldn't stop laughing for like a week." Wren said laughing with Bra, Bulma, and Thyme walking into the house. "I told you not to tell that story anymore." Goten said getting off the couch. "Aw, you feel embarrassed that your fiancé knows your weakness?" Wren asked fake pouting. "NO, I'm not embarrassed!" Goten said crossing his arms. "You don't have to be embarrassed." Bra said wrapping her arms around Goten's neck. "Hey guys, how was the fitting?" Jonny asked coming down from upstairs. "Bulma found her dress and we went out for ice cream." Thyme said going over to hug her boyfriend. "How was your guys fitting?" Wren asked walking over to Trunks and laying her head on his chest. "It was good, our consultant was nice." Jonny said smiling. Trunks popped up instantly and Goten mentally hit himself '_This idiot' _Trunks thought to himself. "Oh really, our consultant was old." Bra said thinking of Tabitha. "She was nice though." Thyme said smiling. "She kept looking at my shirt, I think she thought I was a lesbian (A/N: No offence to lesbian's my girlfriend is one lol)." Wren said laughing. "Well it is a _**guy's**_ shirt." Goten said smirking. "No really, I thought it was a bird shirt." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Shut up." Goten said crossing his arms and pouting.

_**A/N:**_ That's it for that chapter, and make sure to review and you should check out my new story _**MUSTANG**_ I think its good so yeah read it :D


	16. Crazy days always turn out good

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ Did you read my other story, I don't think you did, I'm sad now, and guess what it's your entire fault -_-

_**~2 MONTHS LATER~**_

"Okay Bulma, you have to breath, your dress will be here in an hour, and Vegeta is feed." Thyme said patting Bulma on the shoulder then she heard Bra talking to her through her head phone. "Thyme the dress is here, and were does my mother want the caterer?" Bra asked looking at her clip bored. "Oh, send them to my area." Wren said talking to Bra on her head phone.

"Trunks, were is my tux?" Vegeta asked walking out of his personal bathroom in his white short sleeve shirt and blue and black checkered boxers. "Um, I'll ask Wren." Trunks said fixing his tux; Trunks was wearing an all black tux with a red tie and vest. Trunks ran towards the ballroom were Wren was. Trunks saw Wren and his jaw instantly dropped at how beautiful she looked; Wren was wearing a strapless red and black dress that clung to her curves and it went to her mid-thy, and she was wearing her red bottom shoes. "You look beautiful." Trunks said putting his arms around Wren's waist. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Wren said putting her arms around his neck. "My dad wants to know were his suit it." Trunks said smiling at Wren, Wren got a frown on her face and broke free of Trunks grip. "WERE THE HELL IS THE GROOM'S FUCKING SUIT?" Wren screamed in to her head set. "Ms. Son, you asked for the groom's suit, here it is." A helping droid said Wren growled and snatched the suit away from the droid and shoved it towards Trunks. "I'll um go give him his suit." Trunks said backing away slowly then ran out of the door.

~_**4 HOURS LATER**_~

"Okay go flower girl." Bra said pushing Pan out the door. "Okay go ring barer." Bra said then pushed Chiaotzu after pan. "Okay Wren and Trunks." Thyme said pushing the couple out the door and put her head set down and grabbed her boyfriends arm. "Okay Thyme, Goten get your face out of the food, and get over here." Bra said pushing Thyme and Jonny out then grabbed her boyfriend took off her head set then started walking. Once Bra got done walking and stood on the brides sides the priest asked everyone to stand, Bulma made her way down the isle Vegeta was dumbfounded by how beautiful she looked; Bulma had on an all white gown that stretched all the way to the floor she had a train connected to her hips by little diamonds the train had to be about 15 feet long she was wearing a vial with a tiara on top of her head, and her hair was in a bun and jewels were pined to her hair. "Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked looking at Mr. Briefs and smiling. "I do." Mr. Briefs said tearing up; Bulma lifted her vial slightly and kissed the scientist on the cheek.

"That was way to long." Wren said slouching down in her chair at the reception. "Wren sit like a lady." Chi-chi said walking past her daughter. Wren grumbled something about 'stupid manners' and sat up. All the teens at the table laughed.

"I would like to congratulate Vegeta and Bulma, may they not kill each other before 60." Chi-chi said and everyone laughed, even Vegeta, she lifted her drink to them. "I want all the couples on the dance floor." The DJ said then started playing 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith.

Trunks grabbed Wren's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" Trunks asked bowing. "I'm already on the floor so why not." Wren said smirking then curtsied and put her left hand in Trunks right hand and her right hand on his shoulder and his left hand on her waist (A/N: I'm really confused on what I just said, so if you got it then yaaay, and if you didn't then I'm there with you lol). Trunks leaded Wren in a dance and all the other couples started to get on the dance floor. Wren moved her hand from Trunks hand and put it around his neck and laid her head on his chest. "Are you nerves?" Wren asked smiling. "No, why would you ask that?" Trunks asked sweating. "Because your heart is beating really fast." Wren said putting infuses on 'really'. "Oh, well then yes I'm nerves." Trunks said chuckling lightly. "Why" Wren asked looking up into Trunks' big blue orbs. "Well all this wedding stuff got me thinking..." Trunks said giving Wren a weak smile. "Trunks if you're going to propose I don't want you to." Wren said looking away. "Why" Trunks asked looking hurt. "Trunks don't look hurt, I want to be your wife more then I want to breathe, I just don't want you to propose because I want to be out of school before I get married." Wren said putting her hand to Trunks' face. "Well then can we keep it as a promise ring?" Trunks asked pulling the jewel and showing it to Wren; the ring was obsidian stone and emerald jewels outlining the stone (I saw the same, but a little bit different, ring a zales I fell in love with it, but that ring was like 20,000 dollars I and poor I can't afford stuff like that, I could barley afford my girlfriend birthday gift lol). Wren put her hand to her mouth and took a step back from in shock of the beautiful stone. Trunks grabbed Wren's wrist and took her out on the patio that was twinkling with lights. "Wren will you promise to be mine after you are done with school?" Trunks asked getting down on one knee. Wren started to tear up, she smiled at her boyfriend and tackled him, and Trunks wasn't prepared for it. "YES, YES, YES, YES!" Wren yelled kissing Trunks while she was lying on top of him. "Um, could you get off me, you kneed me in the balls." Trunks said his voice was a little high pitched. "Oh, I'm sorry baby." Wren said getting off of Trunks, he put the ring on his finger then sat down because he was in pain (LOL, I did that to my brother when he was showing me how to play football, I was laughing so hard).

~_**RECEPTION**_~

"Hey where were you guys?" Jonny asked while Thyme was fixing his tie. "Getting some air." Trunks said sitting in his seat. "Must have been some good air if Wren has a million dollar ring on her finger." Goten said holding up Wren's hand looking at the ring. "How come she gets a better ring?" Bra said analyzing the ring; Goten scowled at her and crossed his arms. "I mean, I'm in love with my ring." Bra said smiling then looked away from her fiancé. "So you two are engaged now, yaaay, now we just have to get me and Jonny married, probably." Thyme mumbled the last part and scratched her head looking away from Jonny. "I'm not deaf, I heard you." Jonny said crossing his arms looking at his girlfriend. "Back to us, we're not engaged, it's a promise ring." Wren said looking at her beautiful ring. "So, you guys are hypothetically engaged?" Thyme asked looking confused. "Yes" Trunks said rolling his eyes.


	17. Spring break

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ Okay so you don't get confused I'm going to be skipping ahead a few months.

~_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_~

"Shut up, before I decapitate you!" Wren said throwing a lamp at her brother. "Are you insane that could have hit me!" Goten said looking astounded at his sister. "It was supposed to genius." Wren said rolling her eyes. "You're such a pest." Goten said growling at Wren.

"Prick"

"Ass"

"Dick"

"Bitch"

"Cunt"

"Dumbass"

"You're an egotistical, little minded, weak, stupid, TOOL!" Wren said crossing her arms and smirking. "How long has this been going on?" Bra asked looking at her friends. "I think about 30 minutes now." Jonny asked looking at Bra. "I think their longest fight has lasted three days." Thyme said crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Wren's going to win anyway I don't get why Goten always fights back." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders. "You're only saying that because you're scared she's going to hear you." Bra said looking at her brother; Trunks just nodded his head rapidly. "Ha, so you admit that dad could beat Superman _any_ day!" Wren said pointing at her brother. "No I don't, Superman can fly into space and still breathe, he could just fly dad up to Pluto and he would be dead." Goten said looking up at the sky. "But Superman has more pride then to do that." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Hey kids what you fighting over now?" Goku asked smiling and grabbing some cupcakes out of the kitchen. "Dad, if you were up against Superman who would win?" Goten asked sticking his tongue out at Wren. "Well I would have to say, Superman, the only reason is because he can go into outer space an still breathe, and knowing me I would probably follow him." Goku said stuffing his face with cupcakes. "HA, IN YOUR STUPID FACE, I AM SMARTER THEN YOU!" Goten yelled, Wren was standing dumbfounded looking at her father, and Goten was poking her side Wren make a smirk on her face them punched Goten straight in the jaw which made him fly into the next room. "That was totally un-call for." Goten said rubbing his jaw. "You were bothering me." Wren said smirking then looked at the time. "Holly shit, practice is in a hour, we got to go, bye daddy." Wren said kissing Goku on the cheek, Goku giggled at the soft peck on his cheek. "Bye kids." Goku said smiling and waved bye to them.

~_**PRACTICE**_~

"Okay, I want a spinning double barrel toss then I want the two on the end to end in a flip." Drew said then clapped her hands for them to hurry it up.

"Okay boys, you did good you can have a break." Trunks said then _all_ the boys ran over to the fence to watch the girls cheer. "Hey Wren you might want to lift that leg up a little higher." Trunks yelled and all the boys started to laugh. "Hey Trunks you might want to work on that throw." Wren said all the girls giggled. "Screw you." Trunks said smirking and rolling his eyes. "You already did." Wren said then flipped off the pyramid. "OH SHIT!" Ricky yelled pointing at Trunks, everyone laughed. Wren walked over to Trunks and smiled. "You think you're funny don't you?" Trunks asked still smirking and shaking his head. "Correction, I know I'm funny." Wren said then kissed Trunks and then did a back flip over towards the other cheerleaders. "Whatever" Trunks said then walked over to the field with the other football players right behind him.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"Spring break is next week." Thyme said sitting on Jonny's lap on the couch in the living room. "We should go somewhere." Bra said walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "OH, we can go to the beach house in Maui." Trunks said putting his arms around Wren's waist. "Mom and Dad are using that because they didn't get a honey moon four months ago." Bra said crossing her arms. "Well we can go to Miami." Jonny said smiling. "My Mom and Dad bought a time share." Jonny said pulling Thyme closer. "Wait you didn't tell us this last year and why the hell not?" Goten asked crossing his arms looking at Jonny sternly. "I told him not to." Wren said smiling weakly. "Why" Trunks asked looking confused. "Um, because you would have brought some blonde haired bimbo." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Ha, you were jelouse." Goten said pointing at Wren. Wren scowled at Goten and grabbed his finger. "I'll break it." Wren said binding Goten's finger back.

~_**NEXT WEEK**_~

"Girls we're only going for a week, what do you need all this stuff for?" Trunks asked looking for all the girls bags. "Well, we have a shoe bag, shirt and pants bag, dress bag, and bathroom bag." Thyme said naming all the bags. "That's for them, I got a shoe bag, cloths bag, bathroom bag, and a bag for my sport equetment." Wren said smiling. "Oh, what did you bring?" Jonny asked looking happy. "Football, basketball, baseball, soccer ball, swimming stuff." Wren said counting what she had on her fingers. "Did you bring a bikini?" Trunks asked whispering into Wren's ear. "Maybe" Wren said then walked away.

~_**CC PRIVATE PLANE**_~

"They have a mini bar, full of beer." Goten said holding up a corona. "It was my Dad's idea." Trunks said grabbing one. "The bathroom has a chocolate bar." Jonny said with two full bags of chocolate. "Wren do you see this?" Goten asked holding a beer in front of his face. "Goten, you're acting like you've never seen beer before." Wren said grabbing the beer and opening it. "Hello passengers, we will be landing in Miami beach in a couple of hours." The pialet said. "Wow that only took a few hours." Bra said sounding shocked. "If you call 12 hours a few the yeah it did." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Actully if we have dealings in America then our plane rides take like 24 hours." Trunks said smirking. "Well, Miami here we come, I'm going straight to the beach, I'm going to get a tan." Thyme said thinking of the beach. "And the best part, on out time share, we have a part of the beach that no one but us can go on." Jonny said smiling.

"Hey, why are you changing into your bathing suit now?" Bra asked Wren and Thyme. "So we can go straight to the beach when we get off the plane." Thyme said tying her bikini top; Thyme was wearing an all white bikini with a red sarong. "I can't wait to touch that water." Wren said thinking of the water; Wren was wearing a black bikini with white and black swimming trunks. "Well I'm going to tan until I'm as tan as a piece of toast." Bra said laughing with her friends; Bra took out a green bikini and a yellow sarong. "I'm going to tell the boys they can change." Wren said still laughing and shaking her head.

"Hey boys, if you want you can change into your bathing suit." Wren said walking into the launge area with her bathing suit and a white shirt. "Are you wearing your swim suit?" Trunks asked grabbing Wren by her waist. "Yeah" Wren said smiling and kissing Trunks. "Can I see?" Trunks asked in between kisses. "When we get to the beach." Wren said then pulled away from Trunks. "Fine" Trunks said then grabbed his bag.

~_**JONNY'S PARENTS TIME SHARE**_~

"Wow, look at that water." Goten said looking outside of the house. "Okay we have to get our rooms, on the count of three." Jonny said looking at his friends. "Okay, three." Jonny said then ran to the room he new was the biggest. "You boys can pick the rooms, while us girls go down to the beach." Bra said smiling, Wren kissed Trunks on the cheek and then saw a surf board and grabbed it then ran out of the house.

~_**BEACH**_~

"Go Wren, you look awesome." Thyme said cheering Wren on as she surfed the waves. "Wow look at her go, and she's never surfed in her life." Goten said looking at his sister. "Bet I could do better." Goten said smirking. "Goten, she's a sport protégé, I can't even beat her in football, and did you know if she was meaner then she already is she would be on the football team showing me and you up." Trunks said smiling. "That's true." Jonny said pointing at Trunks. "Oh my god, she just wiped out." Bra said getting up looking worried about her best friend. "Did you guys see me, I looked amazing." Wren said getting out of the water. "Hell yeah you looked amazing, and that's your first time surfing?" Thyme said running over to Wren and hugging her. "Two girls in bathing suits hugging such a turn on." Jonny said whispering to Trunks. "Hell yeah it is." Trunks whispered back. "Wren how did you learn to surf like that?" Bra asked walking over to Wren. "It's just like skateboarding." Wren said shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I can skateboard." Goten said looking at Trunks. "Yeah but not better then me." Wren said walking up to her brother. "Do you ever shut up?" Goten asked scowling at Wren. "Do you ever do anything better then me?" Wren asked smirking and crossing her arms. "I don't like you." Goten said and his scowl grew deeper. "I love you two." Wren said then ran into the water. "I'm going to go in the water." Trunks said patting Goten on his shoulder then ran after his girlfriend.

"Hey Bra." Goten said kissing Bra on the cheek. "Babe I love you with all my heart but you're in my light." Bra said getting more comfortable. "Hey you want to go in the water?" Goten asked still standing in the same place. "No" Bra said plainly. Goten shrugged it off and picked Bra up and threw her over his shoulder. "GOTEN IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Bra said kicking and screaming. Goten ran over to the water and got to waist level and threw her in and ran away. "You're such an ASS!" Bra screamed splashing Goten. "Bra, just have fin in the water." Thyme said laying on her back on a surfboard. "Oh, shut up Thyme." Bra said then flipped the surfboard over. "Oh, it's on." Thyme said then dunked Bra under the water. "Girls calm down." Wren said trying to break the girls up. "Wren, can I show you something?" Thyme asked smirking. "NO" Wren screamed trying to get away; Thyme and Bra jumped on her and pushed her down into the water. "You guys suck." Wren said pushing her hair out of her face. "Aw, Wren calm down." Bra said laughing. "Shut up." Wren said rolling her eyes and smiling at her friends and splashing them with water. "HEY GIRLS, WE'RE DONE WITH THE BURGERS." Trunks yelled at the girls.

"Hey guys." Wren said drying her hair off with her towel. "See, that's what I wanted to see." Trunks said smirking at Wren. "What" Wren asked looking confused? "You with out the trunks." Trunks said pulling Wren closer and kissing her. "I'm hungry, not horny." Wren said patting Trunks on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen. "Wren, you left the swim trunks in the ocean." Bra said laughing. "NO, you pulled them off me in the ocean and threw them somewhere I can't find them." Wren said crossing her arms. "I found them." Thyme said laughing and holding up the dripping pants. "Give me those." Wren snatched the suit out of her hands. "Okay lets eat." Jonny said setting the table.

_**A/N:**_How'd you like it, I think it was a good chapter :D.


	18. In the mall you can find new friends

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ Okay in this fic they'll be talking to some Americans so they can just speak English because I don't feel like doing all that confusing stuff.

"Trunks wake up." Wren said shaking her boyfriend. "Why" Trunks asked then put his head under his pillow. "Because, no one is awake and the water at the beach is _the _perfect temperature." Wren said smirking. "Why should I ... okay I'm getting up." Trunks said then hurry up and got out of bed. "Yeah I know you are." Wren said putting her bathing suit on; Wren was wearing an orange bikini, the bikini top had ruffles going down it, and the bottoms with a blue sarong. "I like the top." Trunks said pulling at the bikini strings. "But I would like it more if it was on the floor." Trunks said taking it off of Wren. "Stop, we're going to the beach." Wren said trying to take her bikini back. "Why do we have to wear a swim suit, why don't we wear, I don't know, nothing." Trunks said holding up the bikini. "Okay, when we're on the beach." Wren said snatching back her bikini. "Okay fine, let me put on my shorts." Wren looked down and saw Trunks was naked he winked at Wren and then put on his dark blue and white shorts (A/N: If you get what I did with their bathing suits, then you're a genius, and if you didn't think of Goku's training gi and then re-read what colors Wren's bikini it, and then think of Vegeta's armor and then re-read what color Trunks' shorts are ;D).

"Okay, I'm mad at you." Wren said walking into the house with a towel rapped around her top half. "What did I do?" Trunks asked smirking. "You took my bikini top and threw it somewhere in the ocean, you better find it, this bikini cost 150 dollars." Wren said crossing her arms. "Wait a minute, you two went skinny dipping?" Goten asked looking disgusted, Wren blushed and Trunks smirked and they nodded their heads. "I'm never going into that ocean again." Goten said shaking his head. "You shouldn't be talking you're the one who went into the kiddy pool at my house naked when we were little." Trunks said crossing his arms. "That is true." Bra said laughing. "All I know is someone, whose name is Trunks, better find my bikini top." Wren said then stomped upstairs. "I'll be in the ocean." Trunks said hanging his head down and walking back outside.

~_**MIAMI MALL**_~

"OH MY GOD, look at all these stores!" Thyme said happy as ever. "Look at that food court." Goten pointing at the huge food court. "I'm going to go to the wet seal." Bra said smiling. "Same here." Wren said connecting arms with Bra and walked away. "Don't forget me." Thyme said running after her friends. "Okay, want to do are usual?" Jonny asked smirking. "To the sports store." Trunks said pointing to the sports store.

~_**WET SEAL**_~

"Look at all the bikini's." Thyme said holding up a dark blue bikini top with a to-to bikini bottom. "I like this one." Wren said holding up a white one piece bikini that had the front cut out and two strings holding the top and bottom together. "I think if Trunks saw you in that he would go insane." Bra said laughing. "Well if Jonny said her in that he would bust a gasket." Wren said laughing too. "Actually, he would drag me upstairs." Thyme said smirking. "Oh Thyme you're bad." Wren said throwing the bathing suit at her friend. "Only at the best of times." Thyme said laughing. "Hello pretty ladies we couldn't help but come over to you and talk to you." A tall handsome man with light green eyes, lighter then Thyme's, and dirty blonde hair he was tan, there was a guy the same height at the other one also tan, his eyes were a dark brown and his hair was a dark black with a red streak going threw the middle, and the last guy was taller then the other boys he had back eyes and black hair he was pale and had a mean look on his face and he was staring right at Wren. "Thanks for the complement buy-"Bra couldn't finish her sentence because the blonde haired boy walked up to her and kissed her hand. The really tall boy walked over to Wren and smiled. "I was dragged along because my girlfriends out of town." He said shaking his head. "Oh you have a girlfriend, so do I, well I mean a boyfriend." Wren said laughing. "Oh how rude of me I'm Todd but my friend's call me Tee and those are my friends Anthony and Jake." Todd said pointing at the boys. "I'm Wren wren but my friends call me Wren, and that's Bra and Thyme, I think you need to tell your friends that they have boyfriends before they come and go crazy, they're really jealous." Wren said laughing. "Guys code red." Todd said smirking at Wren, his friends head hung down in disappointment, Wren laughed. "So what's your girlfriend's name?" Wren asked walking out of the store with Todd. "Justine, she's really beautiful, she had light brown eyes and dark almost black hair and she had the most beautiful smile, and what your boyfriends name." Todd said thinking of his girlfriend. "His name is Trunks, he has bright blue eyes that light up the room and beautiful lavender hair and the smartest person that you'll ever meet." Wren said laughing. "He sounds cool." Todd said looking at the glass sealing. "As does Justine." Wren said smiling.

~_**SPORTS STORE**_~

"Hey Trunks, go long." Jonny said getting ready to throw the ball. "Sir you can't throw the balls in the store." A short black haired lady said taking the ball from Jonny. "That's like the second time that has happened." Goten said crossing his arms. "You want to go to the food court?" Trunks asked consulting his friend. "Yes" Goten said pouting.

"Trunks if you saw Wren walking and talking with some other dude what would you do?" Jonny asked eating his fries. "I would stay calm." Trunks said drinking his sprite. "Oh well then you would stay calm then." Goten said pointing at Wren and Todd. "Like I said, I would jump to conclusions." Trunks said getting up and walking over to Wren. "Hey baby, this is Todd we met at wet seal, he's going to give us the best tour of Miami." Wren said putting her arms around Trunks waist. "Oh this must be Trunks, your girlfriend told me some good stuff about you, I'm Todd but you can call me Tee." Todd said extending his hand for Trunks to shake it. "Oh, hi." Trunks said shocked by Todd. "Tee here has a _ girlfriend_ named Justine, she's getting back from her vacation tomorrow and then Tee will be taking us on out Miami tour that involves PARTIES!" Wren said laughing. "Thanks dude, we would have been staying in the beach house if you didn't save us." Trunks said laughing with his girlfriend. "Oh, does Goten have a burger, GOTEN I WANT SOME!" Wren yelled and ran over to her brother. "Your girlfriend is funny." Todd said laughing at Wren. "That's why I love her." Trunks said shaking his head. "Yeah you must I saw that ring on her finger." Todd said patting Trunks on his back. "Oh that, yeah she never goes anywhere without it." Trunks said chuckling. "I got Justin something like that but it was a little smaller." Todd said scratching his head. "I thought you said your girlfriends name was Justine." Trunks said looking confused. "It is, I call her Justin for short." Todd said laughing and looking at Wren take half of Goten's burger.

~_**BEACH HOUSE**_~

"Wait his friends hit on you two?" Goten asked pointing at Bra and Thyme. "Yeah" Bra and Thyme said in unison nonchalantly. "How can you say it like that, we should go find them and kick their asses." Jonny said scowling. "I know what will make you guys happy." Thyme said picking up her bag and grabbing Jonny's wrist and walking upstairs, the same with Bra and Goten. "You want to go back to the beach?" Wren asked smiling. "Already there." Trunks said picking up Wren and flew to the beach.

_**A/N: **_All I got to say is _**REVIEW WITH ALL YOUR HEART!**_


	19. Dirty Little Secrets

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ I hope I can say this without sounding weird, Justine is black so yeah :/ , oh and sorry for the long pause.

_**~BEACH HOUSE**_~

"Wren were are my pumps?" Bra asked looking threw her bags. "You put them in your bathroom bag because they wouldn't fit in your shoe bag." Wren said fixing her hair; Wren was wearing white ankle boots, a gold anklet, a white pencil skirt, a black crop top that said 'SWAGG', and a jean jacket with the sleeves cut out. "Thank you." Bra said smiling at her shoes; Bra was wearing red pumps, jean shorts, a white tank, and a red cardigan. "You guys look cute." Thyme said putting her hair in a ponytail; Thyme was wearing black heels, and a purple mini dress. "So do you." Wren said looking at Thyme's dress.

"WOULD YOU GUYS HURRY UP!" Jonny yelled plopping down on the couch; Jonny was wearing denim Levi skinny jeans, a black American eagle t-shirt, and black and grey Jordan's. "You are just so impatient." Trunks said rolling his eyes; Trunks was wearing blue Levi cargos, black wife beater, grey jacket, and black Levi high tops. "Jonny were is the drinks?" Goten asked looking in the kitchen; Goten was wearing white Levi skinny jeans, a black shirt that said 'SWAGG', and black converse. "Were ready, don't get your boxers in a twist." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Did you guys match on purpose?" Bra asked pointing at the twins. "No, we didn't, this is just a really big coincidence." Wren said with sarcasm dripping from every word and rolling her eyes. "Didn't have to be so sarcastic." Bra said crossing her arms. A knock was on the door and Goten ran to the door to answer it. "Hey Tee." Goten said waving at the guy. "Hey Goten, you guys ready?" Todd asked smiling. "We've been ready." Wren said walking up to the door. "Why are you guys matching?" Todd asked looking confused. "We're twins." Wren and Goten said in unison. "Oh, okay lets go." Todd said walking over to his car.

~_**PARTY**_~

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Justine." Todd said yelling over the music. "Hi, I'm Wren I heard a lot about you." Wren said shaking Justine's hand. "Hi, I'm Bra." Bra said waving. "I'm Thyme, this is Jonny, Goten, and Trunks." Thyme said smiling really big. "Hi" Justine said smiling as well.

"So Wren, Tee tells me you're going to Harvard." Justine said drinking a martini. "Yeah, I got the news one day in school." Wren said laughing. "I'm also going to Harvard, but I'm going this year." Justine said smiling. "Oh well that's a toast occasion." Wren said lifting up her margarita and clanking glasses with the brunette. "Thank you, so how did you and Trunks meet?" Justine asked sipping her drink. "We were best friends since I was two, and then one day we admitted our love for each other." Wren said smiling and looking at the ground. "That's so romantic, Tee and I met when we were in elementary, I just moved here and I didn't have any friends then Tee came up to me at lunch and sat next to me, and we were inseparable since then, he finally asked me out in middle school." Justine said smiling and drinking her drink. "That's romantic also." Wren said. "Thanks, so you and Goten are siblings?" Justine asked watching Goten make a fool of himself. "Yeah that idiot is my twin." Wren said laughing and shaking her head. "Oh I forgot to ask you, how'd Trunks take the Harvard news?" Justine asked eating the olive that was in her drink and motioned the bartender for another one. "He took it pretty well, we're getting married and he's moving his mothers company over here." Wren said smiling looking at her ring. "That's sweet, what is Trunks' mothers company?" Justine asked drinking a long island ice-t. "Capsule Corp." Wren said nonchalantly. "Wait a minute, Trunks is Trunks Briefs, world wide known playboy?" Justine asked looking chocked. "Yeah, and you might no my dad he Son Goku." Wren said drinking her drink. "The one who saved the world on countless occasions?" Justine asked again looking like her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "The very same." Wren said smiling at Justine's shocked face. "Wow that's so cool." Justine said shaking her head and chuckling. "Hello pretty ladies, me and my friend here were wondering if we could have a dance?" Todd said smiling at Justine and Wren. "We would love to dance with you guys but we both have extremely hot and smart boyfriends." Wren said giggling with Justine. "I don't think they'll mind." Trunks said taking Wren's hand and walking her out onto the dance floor.

~_**SOME BEACH IN MIAMI**_~

"Hey Tee were are we?" Wren asked slurring her words in her _really_ drunks state. "Yeah I don't remember you taking me here." Justine said leaning on Wren for support. "Guys!" Bra yelled then laughed. "Why'd you yell?" Goten asked looking at bluenette weird. "I'm totally drunk." Bra said giggling. "Is it just the girls drunk?" Jonny asked looking confused. "Well I'm tipsy." Trunks said putting up his hand. "Hey did you guys know that Trunks has this spot on his ear that makes hi-" Wren didn't finish her sentence because Trunks covered it with his hand. "Shut up." Trunks said scowling at his girl friend. "That's funny because Goten moans like a girl when I-" Bra's sentence was never finished because Goten covered hers also. "Dude, you moan like a girl." Todd said laughing. "You do too when we have sex and I'm on top." Justine said looking confused. "Ha, so shut up." Goten said pointing at the taller boy. "Okay we're here." Todd said rolling his eyes. "Were is here?" Trunks asked looking at the beautiful water. "This beach is owned by my parents, they own the Marriott hotels." Todd said smiling. "I'm hungry." Thyme said sitting in the sand, same with all the other girls. "Feel the sand it's _really_ soft." Wren said putting the sand in between her fingers. "You're getting excited about sand, you must be really really drunk, how many drinks did you have?" Goten asked crossing his arms. "This many." Wren said holding up both of her index fingers. "How can you be drunk off of two drinks?" Todd asked looking confused. "Um Tee, remember that crowed we saw by the bar?" Trunks asked patting the guy on the back. "Yeah" Todd said still confused. "They were having a drinking contest and Wren one by two." Trunks said pointing at Wren and Justine. "Oh, well then since we're in _deep_ Miami lets have some fun then we can go get some rooms at the Marriott." Todd clapping his hands then grabbing Justine up, put her over his shoulder then went into the ocean, same with everyone else.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

"GIRLS WAKE UP!" Goten yelled banging pans, more close to Wren then anyone else. "You keep banging those pans, you're not going to have anymore hands to hold anything with." Wren said shooting Goten an evil glare. "Is that a threat?" Goten asked pretending to be hurt. "No jack ass, it's a promise." Wren said sitting up, her hair was in front of her face were you could only see and evil grin on her face, Goten banged the pans again and Wren got up calmly and walked into the kitchen. "See, I knew you weren't going to do anything." Goten said then saw a knife fly by his face then Wren jumped on top of him with a butcher knife in one hand and Goten's right hand in the other. "Please Wren don't hurt me, Trunks get your crazy as shit girlfriend." Goten said trying to get free of Wren's hold. "Goten what are you...oh shit." Trunks said then grabbed Wren. Wren was smirking as she was carried over Trunks shoulder into the kitchen. Before they turned the corner Wren threw the knife that was in her hand at Goten and it landed right between his legs.

"Baby, you can't threaten to shop of peoples hands with knifes." Trunks said still having Wren over his shoulder. "Why are you holding her like that?" Todd asked looking at the couple weird. "I have to wait till she calms down, and doesn't try to kill Goten." Trunks said nonchalantly. "That's funny." Todd said not believing them. "Would you guys shut the fuck up, my head is killing me." Wren said elbowing Trunks in the back really hard till he let her go. "Yeah your head hurt, you had this many drinks last night." Trunks said imitating Wren and holding up both his index fingers. "Okay I had two drinks, I'm not supposed to feel like this after two drinks." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Okay add that by nine." Jonny said rubbing his eyes, walking into the kitchen. "Eleven drinks, oh shit, I did good." Wren said putting a paper towel full of ice up to her head. "That was more then me." Todd said smiling. "Wait you didn't have anything to drink, just water." Jonny said looking confused. "Like I said, she had _way_ more then me." Todd said laughing. "Why am I the only girl in here?" Wren asked shaking her head hoping some one would come soon. "Because, you're use to getting up going in the kitchen and talking with the boys, you always did this when we weren't dating." Trunks said smiling and lifting up Wren so she could sit on his lap. "Hey guys when everyone else wakes up we should play a game that I haven't played since middle school." Jonny said smiling. "Like what?" Wren asked raising an eyebrow to Jonny. "What's your dirty little secret." Jonny said smirking. "OH MY GOD, I haven't played that game since like 6th grade." Todd said laughing and shaking his head. "Hey Tee how about you quiet it down and make me some coffee." Justine said holding her head. "Why do I have to do it?" Todd asked crossing his arms. "Because I'll kick your ass if you don't." Justine said giving Todd a quick smile.

"Okay who has the bottle?" Jonny asked as everyone sat in a circle in the living room of the room (A/N: This is like one of those giant presidential rooms). "Me" Thyme said drinking the rest of the Pepsi that was in the bottle then put it in the middle of everyone. "Okay, who spins first?" Bra asked looking at everyone. "I'll go first." Wren said shrugging her shoulders then spun the bottle and it landed right back to her. "That's not fair." Wren said pointing at the bottle and looking at everybody else. "The rules are if the bottle..." Trunks was cut off by Wren's evil glare. "Don't tell me the rules." Wren said in a low growl. "Okay, in 5th grade I _had_ a crush on Tommy Addams." Wren said putting her head down in shame. "For those who don't know, this is Tommy Addams." Thyme said taking out her phone and showed Todd and Justine the picture of Tommy. "EW, is that a pimple?" Justine said pointing at the picture. "Yeah, in middle school Trunks gave him the name count zits a lot." Goten said laughing. "That's not funny, he was the only guy who treated me like a girl, and he was sweet." Wren said crossing her arms. "Anyway, countess zits a lot, spin the bottle." Trunks said rolling his eyes, and Wren punched him in the arm then spun the bottle which landed on Thyme. "Ugh, in 8th grade I peed on a ride at the amusement park, they had to shut down the whole ride." Thyme said covering her face, everyone paused for a minute then started laughing. "SHUT UP!" Thyme yelled then spun the bottle and landed on Todd. "Um, I'm afraid of clowns." Todd said smiling weakly. "Whose not, something else." Jonny said shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, when I was 6 I felt up my grandmothers 14 neighbor, but he made me, she grabbed my hand and made me touch him." Todd said then turned a bright shade of red. "Wait, it was a boy." Bra said then started laughing uncontrollably with everyone else. "I'm spinning the bottle." Todd said then spun it laded on Goten. "Okay, when Wren and I were babies I was mistaken for a girl." Goten said shaking his head. "Some lady come up to us in the grocery store and said 'Your little girls are beautiful'." Wren said laughing. Goten scowled at his sister and was about to spin. "Wait G-man, we have to make these secrets more juicy, like crazy secrets." Jonny said then motioned Goten to spin the bottle, which landed on Wren. "Wait I already did my secret." Wren said crossing her arms. "Wren just do it." Bra said smirking. "Well I don't have really juicy secrets." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Yeah you do." Thyme said looking at Wren then motioning her head at Jonny. "Ugh, Jonny and I kissed." Wren said smiling weakly, everyone's mouth dropped.

_**A/N:**_ What, I didn't even know that was going to happen... okay maybe I did, but I think you guys should review or pm me and give me ideas for the sequel to this and you should give me a name to call it.


	20. Explanations

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ What's going to happen in this chapter who knows, oh wait I do lol.

~_**LAST TIME ON, I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND**_~

"Wait G-man, we have to make these secrets more juicy, like crazy secrets." Jonny said then motioned Goten to spin the bottle, which landed on Wren. "Wait I already did my secret." Wren said crossing her arms. "Wren just do it." Bra said smirking. "Well I don't have really juicy secrets." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Yeah you do." Thyme said looking at Wren then motioning her head at Jonny. "Ugh, Jonny and I kissed." Wren said smiling weakly, everyone's mouth dropped.

~_**BACK TO THE STORY**_~

YOU KISSED HIM!" Trunks yelled pointing at Jonny. "You're supposed to be my best friend and you didn't tell me!" Trunks said pulling at his hair. "Well, there was a picture on Spacebook (A/N: LOL that's dbz Facebook and MySpace), but we reported it so it got deleted." Wren said trying to calm Trunks down. "So everyone knew but me." Trunks said shaking his head. "Well, Goten and Bra didn't know." Jonny said scratching the back of his head. "You better not say anything because if you do I'll punch you straight to other world." Trunks said pointing at Jonny. "Look Trunks I know you're pissed but you have no right to be." Wren said crossing her arms. "Okay Wren, tell me why I shouldn't be pissed off, I would love to hear it." Trunks said smiling and sarcasm dripping from every word he said. "Because you kissed me." Thyme said pointing at Trunks and smiling, then covered her mouth. "See, that's why you can't be mad... wait WHAT!" Jonny said looking at Thyme. "Wow, I didn't kiss anyone in the group." Bra said shaking her head then looked at Goten. "Don't look at me, one of them is my sister and one has been my best friend since preschool." Goten said crossing his arms. "Would you both SHUT UP!" Trunks said scowling at Goten and Bra. "Okay I'm still trying to work this out, Wren kissed Jonny and Trunks is mad, but Trunks kissed Thyme and Jonny is mad?" Todd asked whispering to Goten, and Goten just nodded. "Okay it was about freshman year, Jonny and Thyme got into a big fight and broke up, Trunks was dating Alice Dandy, and Jonny invited me to Andy Richards's birthday house party.

~_**FLASHBACK**_~

"Hey Wren, you want something to drink?" Jonny asked; Jonny was wearing black skinny jeans, a red shirt that said 'bite me', black converse, a grey jacket, and he had long jet black hair (A/N: Jonny died his hair a lot). "Sure" Wren said smiling; Wren was wearing a yellow skirt, black tank, jean jacket with the sleeves cut out, black and yellow batman converse, and a batman snapback on her head. Jonny grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen. "Hey, you're Goten's little sister, man you're hot." A smaller version of Paul said smiling at Wren. "Their twins, idiot." Jonny said rolling his eyes. "Oh hey Jonny, you dumb Thyme for something hotter huh?" Andy said smiling and winking at Wren, Wren and Jonny blushed and looked at each other. "NO, Thyme and I took a break, and Wren is not my new girlfriend she's just a friend." Jonny said trying to stop blushing. "Oh, so she's not taken." Andy said putting his arm around Wren's shoulder. "No I'm not taken, but I would never date you." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Ouch, you broke my heart cutie." Andy said holding his chest. "I'm know for it." Wren said smirking. "So, Wren can I get you a drink." Andy said smiling. "Sure, when hell freezes over." Wren said smiling and nodding her head. "Why you got to be so cold babe?" Andy asked putting his arm around Wren's waist. "Listen, Andy is it, I don't like you, and I'm tired of you call me things that's not my name, so either get out of my face or get punched in yours." Wren said smiling. "Fine then, I'm leaving." Andy said then walked away. "Come on Wren." Jonny said giving Wren a drink then walked outside on the porch.

"Did you do Ms. Michaels homework?" Jonny asked looking down at his cup. "No, I'm just going to make Timothy do it." Wren said drinking her drink. "Same here." Jonny said laughing awkwardly. "Yup" Wren said setting down her drink then looked at Jonny. "Why'd you and Thyme break up?" Wren asked looking confused. "Because we wanted different things." Jonny said then looked at the plane expression on Wren's face. "Fine, I wanted to date different people, but now I think it is a bad idea because I miss her." Jonny said drinking the rest of his drink. "You're such a dumbass." Wren said laughing and turned to lean on the house. "I'm a dumbass, you're the one who doesn't want to admit that you like Trunks." Jonny said pointing at Wren. "Ugh, you're a dumbass because we all know that the best thing in your life right now is Thyme and you gave that..." Wren's sentence was cut off because somebody opened the front door and it hit her in the back, and she stumbled into Jonny's arms. "Oh, sorry am I interrupting something out here, let me leave." The short puggy kid said then went back inside. Wren looked up at Jonny and blinked a few times. "Hi" Jonny said still holding onto Wren. "What's up." Wren said blushing and stairing into Jonny's big green eyes, Jonny smashed his and Wren's lips together. Wren's eyes went wide and as did Jonny's then Wren pulled back. "That felt so weird." Jonny said scratching his head. "Yeah, it felt like I was kissing Goten." Wren said wiping her mouth.

~_**END FLASHBACK**_~

"So that was it, no making out?" Trunks asked crossing his arms. "Ew no." Wren said looking disgusted as did Jonny. "Wait what happened when you and Thyme kissed?" Jonny asked pointing at Thyme and Trunks. "Ours was a dare." Thyme said crossing her arms. "Oh, well then." Jonny said looking at Thyme and Trunks. "Ooooookay on with the game." Justine said then spun the bottle.

~_**BEACH HOUSE**_~

"That was a crazy night, I'm never drinking again." Wren said holding her head. "And I'm never messing with you when you have a hangover." Goten said stepping away from Wren. "Ugh, one more night here, I don't want you guys to leave." Justine said putting her arms around Bra and Thyme. "Well you'll be seeing Wren and Trunks in a few years, and you'll be seeing my wedding in a few years too." Bra said putting her arms around Justine. "Oh yeah, you guys have to give me your address so we can go to that." Todd said smiling. "Here you go." Trunks said handing him a piece of paper with words and numbers on it. "I put all our numbers on their." Trunks said patting him on the back. "Okay, we're going to be heading out we'll see you guys sooner or later." Todd said hugging everyone as was Justine.

"I'm going to miss them." Wren said brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. "Yeah same here." Trunks said rapping his arms around Wren's waist. "I'm so tired aren't you?" Wren asked turning around and pretending to yawn. "Very tired." Trunks said kissing Wren's neck.

_**A/B:**_ Okay, there going back to school, I wonder whats going to happen, and will there be new drama.


	21. You should really listen in health class

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ Okay crazy stuff is going to happen in this chapter so yeah.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"Wren, Thyme, I need you guys to come over, and take me to the pharmacy." Bra said calling her friends. "Bra, I should come over to kick your ass, do you know what time it is?" Wren asked yawning and pulling her self out of Trunks' grasp. "Yeah, I just fell asleep." Thyme said pushing Jonny off of her. "You can't hurt a probably pregnant woman." Bra said wiping away tears. "We're on our way." Wren said then hung up.

~_**PHARMACY**_~

"Okay, I'll tell you what's going to happen, my mom is going to beat Goten to a bloody pulp, and then Vegeta is going to murder him with the final flash." Wren said putting about 20 pregnancy tests in one basket. "Wren shut up, you're making me nerves, what will I tell Goten, what I tell my parents, and how am I supposed to be co-ceo of Capsule Corp. if I'm pregnant?" Bra said holding her stomach. "When do you think it was conserved?" Thyme asked looking at a pregnancy test . "I think it was about two months ago when we had sex in my private science lab, or in my car, it also could have been..." Bra was cut off by Thyme's had in her face. "Okay we get it." Thyme said shivering in disgust.

"Okay, you pee on the stick, wait five minutes, and then if there's a pink plus then you're pregnant or if there's a blue minus sign then you not." Wren said summarizing the instructions on the little box. "Wren, why the fuck did you get so many tests?" Bra asked throwing some tests at Wren. "Don't be mad at me because you got knocked up by a dumbass." Wren said rolling her eyes at Bra. "You're right, Goten is a dumbass." Bra said then started crying and leaning on Thyme for support. "Bra don't cry, you have me and Wren." Thyme said patting Bra's back, then the five minute timer went off and everyone dived for the test. Bra looked at it and started crying again. "Well I guess I'm going to be a god mother." Thyme said patting Bra's back. "Wow, I didn't think I was going to be an aunt this young." Wren said looking at the little pink plus on the test.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

"Ew, it got on me!" Thyme said jumping up and down and taking off her jacket. "Ha, you got vomit on you're jacket." Wren said pointing and laughing at Thyme, Thyme scowled at Wren and threw her jacket at Wren. "Don't be mad at me, Ms. Vomit." Wren said laughing even harder. "Would you guys please stop acting like kids." Bra said walking into the room. "WOULD YOU GIRLS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bulma said bursting threw the door then saw all the pregnancy tests on the floor. "Okay who the hell is pregnant?" Bulma asked looking to see if Vegeta was in the hallway then went into the room and closed the door. "I am mom." Bra said sitting on the bed then started to cry. "YES Chi-chi and 18 owes me fifty bucks." Bulma said lifting her hands into the air. "Wait what?" Bra asked looking confused. "Well, 18, Chi-chi and myself bet on who was going to get pregnant first and since Maron is only in middle school she bet that Thyme would get pregnant first but I bet on Bra and Chi-chi bet on Wren." Bulma said explaining. "You guys suck." Wren said looking shocked. "Well, we were having tea and we got bored." Bulma said crossing her arms. "Who cares, you guys totally suck." Thyme said looking pissed. "Well, I wonder what your father's going to think?" Bulma said thinking. "He's going to say, 'I can't believe that little dumbass knocked up my princess, I thought he was to stupid to know to know how to do that' more or less." Wren said then started laughing. "Yeah but it would be more like, 'I'm going to kill that dick'." Bulma said laughing with Wren. "Mom, when are we going to tell dad?" Bra asked looking at her mother worried. "Well, I just have grandma make him his favorite breakfast food, then you can tell him after he has had a great day of training, and we can just call Goten over and tell him now." Bulma said putting her finger on her chin.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE**_~

'_Okay were did my girlfriend go'_ Trunks thought to himself. "Hey, Trunks, Wren called and asked us to go to Capsule Corp. like now." Goten said throwing Trunks' bag at him. "Wait did your mom make breakfast?" Trunks asked putting his pants on. "Yeah, so." Goten said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get some bacon." Trunks said throwing his bag over his shoulder and ran downstairs, still with no shirt on and his pants baggy on him.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"Okay we're here sorry we're late, someone wanted to get a whole plate of bacon." Goten said scowling at Trunks. "And I'm still hungry." Trunks said licking his fingers. "Here, I made pancakes, and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Wren asked handing Trunks a plate of pancakes. "Oh" Trunks said then put the pancakes down and put on his shirt that was in his bag. "Wait since when have you known how to cook?" Goten asked eyeing the pancakes like they were poisoned. "Mom has been teaching me how to cook after dad defeated Buu." Wren said wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh well then, I want some too." Goten said looking at the food Wren was cooking. "Why is my grandmother not cooking?" Trunks asked pouring syrup on his pancakes. "Well, you're grandfather and grandmother took a vacation, they left this morning when everyone was asleep." Wren said putting some bacon in the pan.

"Okay Goten, baby I need to tell you something." Bra said sitting on Goten's lap while he was eating his breakfast. "I'm all ears." Goten said shoveling down some bacon. "I'm pregnant." Bra said closing her eyes then looked at Goten who had white gloves around his neck. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU RAT BASTARD!" Vegeta yelled while chocking Goten, Bra jumped off of Goten's lap and pulled on Vegeta's arm, Trunks came running downstairs and tried to pull Vegeta off of Goten as well. "Daddy, don't murder him!" Bra yelled hitting Vegeta. "Dad, don't kill him, you'll have a bastard for a grandson." Trunks said and finally pulled Vegeta off of Goten. "I should kill you're third-class stupid piece of shit ass for impregnating my daughter." Vegeta said then started to growl. "Well I didn't plan that to happen, damn veg-head you went ape shit." Wren said patting Vegeta on the shoulder. "Wren, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"__ Vegeta said scowling at Wren. "Well, I thought I was your favorite." Wren said crossing her arms and looking away from everyone. "Wren, babe, I think you should shut up." Trunks said kissing Wren on the cheek then sat Vegeta down across from Goten. "Look, daddy, Wren made some very yummy pancakes and bacon." Bra said putting about 5 plates of pancakes and 7 plates of bacon and a whole pitcher of orange juice in front of Vegeta. "Yum, look dad your favorite no pulp." Trunks said pushing then food closer to him. "All I have to say is I'm disappointed in both of you, I'll be back for my pancakes later." Vegeta said the stacked all the plates of bacon and walked to the G.R.

_**A/N:**_ Well that was intense, it just kept coming off of my hands like I don't know what.


	22. Fighting

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N: **_ Still at Trunks' house.

"Okay, how am I going to talk to him now, he's never been disappointed in me." Bra said wiping tears away. "Why are you always crying?" Trunks asked then got punched in the arm by Wren "Who are we going to get, other then mom, to talk to him?" Wren asked then everyone looked at her and she turned around to see if anyone was standing behind her. "Oh no." Wren said then sat down. "Come on Wren, you're his favorite person to talk to, and he's mean to me." Trunks said crossing his arms. "Fine, you prissy little bastard." Wren said under her breath. "Well, I feel hurt." Trunks said holding his heart. "Good" Wren said then walked to the G.R.

"Hey veg-head, open up." Wren said banging on the G.R door. "Wren, go the fuck away!" Vegeta said eating the rest of his bacon. Wren typed in the over-right code and walked into the G.R. "How the hell..." Vegeta was cut off by Wren. "I'm dating your son; I even have his cell phone and spacebook password." Wren said rolling her eyes. "What do you want kid?" Vegeta asked looking at Wren. "Veg-head, you're like a father to me, and you'll only admit this in private but I'm your favorite." Wren said sitting on the floor. "Okay, what are you getting at?" Vegeta asked sitting next to Wren. "If Bra was really your princess you would be happy for her, she's getting married and you're going to have a grand kid, you can teach it how to fight and how to be a smart ass to it's teachers, and when it doesn't get it's way with Bra and Goten it can come to you and you can just go buy what it wants." Wren said giving Vegeta a small smile then looked off in the distance. "It's just the thought of him having sex with my daughter." Vegeta said scowling. "Vegeta, how to you think Bulma's dad felt when he found out his daughter was pregnant by a mass murderer." Wren said lightly laughing and playfully punching Vegeta in the arm. "He was surprisingly happy." Vegeta said looking confused. "On the outside, he's a nice guy he can't get mad in front of people." Wren said shaking her head. "Whatever" Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Well you should really talk to them without trying to kill Goten." Wren said smiling then patting Wren on his back and was about to walk out of the door. "Hey kid, you're actually are my favorite, and if you tell anyone I'll break your arm." Vegeta said pointing at Wren. "Oh please, like you can take me, I'm like the most powerful sayjin in the world." Wren said then started laughing. "Thing bring it on short stuff." Vegeta said turning on the gravity then getting down into fighting stance. "Shouldn't be talking." Wren said then charged Vegeta.

"Okay they gravity went on, I think their sparing." Goten said looking out of the window. "I think Wren's winning." Trunks said looking at the G.R make noise. "Look it's shutting off, there coming out." Bra said then ran over to the kitchen table as did Trunks and Goten. "Hey brats." Vegeta said scowling at Goten. "Hey, um Trunks, I need to show you something upstairs." Wren said walking towards the stairs. "What do you need to show me?" Trunks asked smiling at Wren. "You maybe a genius, but son you're as thick as a wood plank." Vegeta said then pushed Trunks up and towards the stairs. "They need to talk idiot." Wren said hitting Trunks upside the head then ran upstairs. "Okay, I was told by a very annoying girl that I should be happy for some odd reason, but I'm not I'll _support _you, I guess, and all I have to say if you hurt my princess then I'm going to kill you." Vegeta said growling at Goten. "Yes sir." Goten said weakly smiling.

"What do you think their talking about?" Trunks said laying on his bed and Wren lying down next to him. "I really don't care." Wren said then rolled over on her stomach and laid her head on Trunks' shoulder. "We have a test tomorrow, don't we?" Trunks asked looking down at Wren. "Trunks, you're getting nerves again." Wren said holding herself up on her elbows. "What, no I'm not." Trunks said laughing nervously. "Trunks, why are you nerves?" Wren asked Trunks with a straight face. "I'm scared." Trunks said sitting up and looking away from Wren. "What for?" Wren asked rapping her arms around his waist from behind and putting her head in the crook of his neck. "That, I might get you pregnant and you wont be able to go to Harvard." Trunks said looking down at his feet. "That will never happen, first because nether one of us is an idiot like Goten, and second you know how to put on a condom." Wren said laughing. "Wren can you be serious for once, this is a big deal, my little sister is pregnant and all you can do is make jokes." Trunks said puling away from Wren. "Trunks, we've been friends since I was 2, I have always made jokes during serious times, I don't take stuff seriously, and _that's _the reason you love me because I have a séance of humor." Wren said sitting on her knees. "Well sometimes you need to be a little more serious, you can't always rely on jokes in life." Trunks said crossing his arms. "What the fuck crawled up your ass and dies, you're being such a dick." Wren said, grabbed her coat, and then left. _'I always ruin stuff'_ Trunks thought to himself then flopped back on his bed and yelled.

"Hey Wren, wait are you crying?" Bra asked standing up and blocking the door. "Bra move." Wren said wiping tears out of her eyes. "Not until you tell me why you're crying." Bra said crossing her arms. "I'm not crying, my eyes are watering." Wren said then pushed Bra out of the way and flew home. "TRUNKS, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND?" Bra yelled then stormed upstairs, Goten flew after his sister. "I got mad at her for joking around at a serious time." Trunks said nonchalantly. "You know you're a dumbass right, Wren is always joking, that's her since of humor, and you shouldn't know that." Bra said poking Trunks in the chest. "I know I just got pissed." Trunks said rubbing his chest because of Bra's hard pokes. "Why didn't you go after her?" Bra asked hitting Trunks in the arm. "I thought she wanted sometime alone." Trunks said putting his head in his hand. "Trunks, you might be the son of a genius and a co-ceo of a multi-million dollar company but you, my idiot brother, are the most hard headed, little minded, break headed person I've ever met." Bra said hitting Trunks in the arm on every word. "Okay I get it, go after her." Trunks said about to run out of the door. "NO, you jackass it's too late, you have to talk to her when we're at school tomorrow." Bra said then hit Trunks upside the head and walked out of the room. "I'm going to be scared when she goes really big pregnant women on me." Trunks said watching Bra walk away.

~_**THYME'S HOUSE**_~

"Hey Wren what are you doing here?" Thyme asked answering the door in her rob and her head all over her head. "He is such an ass, I can't believe I let myself fall in love with him." Wren said letting herself in, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry soda. "Sure Wren, you can come in, what no I'm not busy, I'm just having SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Thyme said yelling at Wren. "Thyme, Trunks got made at me because I was making jokes while he was being serious, how the fuck are you going to be mad, everyone knows I make jokes all the time, you should know that before anyone." Wren said crossing her arms and sitting down on the plaid red and black couch. "He got mad because you were joking, wow he must have been really serious." Thyme said sitting next to Wren. "Stop watch (A/N: That's a new nick-name I was think about giving Thyme) who was at the door?" Jonny asked coming downstairs with just a towel rapped around his lower half and he was dripping wet. "Oh, I feel awful now, I came at a bad time, I'll leave, and Jonny you should get a longer towel." Wren said covering her eyes. "Wren don't go, you had a fight with Trunks, and I want to hear all about it." Thyme said pulling Wren back on the couch. "Before I tell you anything, Jonny please put on some close you sitting down and I can see all up your towel." Wren said looking away from Jonny. "Well, it's not like you don't like." Jonny said smirking. "No, I don't, and Trunks is bigger." Wren said laughing with Thyme. "I'm going to put on some cloths, because I have been offended." Jonny said standing up and leaving. "That's was funny." Thyme said smiling. "Okay now tell me what happened with Trunks." Thyme said then leaned forward.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

"Hey guys have you seen Wren?" Trunks asked a group of cheerleaders they all shook their heads no. "Thanks" Trunks said then walked away, Trunks spotted Drew and ran up to her. "Hey Drew, have you seen my girlfriend?" Trunks asked Drew who was fixing her make-up. "No, but if you do find her make sure she has her uniform on today, we have a pep-rally." Drew said then blew a kiss bye to Trunks; he just made a weird face and walked away. "Guy have you seen Wren?" Trunks asked his friends. "She's here bro, we flew together, she's probably fixing her make-up, and calm down your making me break out." Jonny said itching himself "Hey Trunks, where is your jersey, we're supposed to wear them today." Goten asked eyeing Trunks. "The last time I had it, Wren was wearing it for a sleeping shirt." Trunks said then hit him self. "I have it jackass." Wren said throwing his shirt at him. "Thanks, I love you so much." Trunks said about to kiss Wren. "You'll mess up my make-up, and I'm still mad at you." Wren said then walked into class. "You're in deep dude." Thyme said patting Trunks on the back then walked in class with everyone else.

"Okay class it's nice to see all this orange and white for the pep-rally today." The pudgy teacher said smiling (A/N: Okay Trunks and Wren are passing notes).

T: Wren I'm really sorry, please forgive me.

W: How could you 1. How could you get mad at we for being me? 2. Pass me a note when we could have talked in gym you're so childish.

T: I just really wanted to talk to you and the teacher is mean.

W: Well you were mean to me when I was being myself.

T: You're right, and I'm so sorry.

W: Whatever Trunks.

Wren ripped up the note and started listening to the teacher. "Wren, I don't want you to be mad a t me anymore, please stop being mad." Trunks said interrupting the teacher in the middle of teaching. "Mr. Briefs, is there something you would like to say?" The teacher asked. "I just said it duh." Trunks said rolling his eyes, Wren's mouth dropped because Trunks never talked back like this to a teacher. "Mr. Briefs, I'm going to let this one slid because you're one of my best students and Ms. Son must be tainting you with her bad ways." She said then turned back around. "Okay listen here fat ass, I've been so good the last few weeks, and you come at me with this bullshit, you know what Ms. Carlen you can go to hell, I have straight A's in all my classes and I'm a very smart young lady, so you can go fuck yourself because I don't need your disrespect, and you can call security now because I'm not going to get out." Wren said crossing her arms, everyone was looking at her with their mouth dropped except for her friends, they were just sitting their either laughing or shaking their heads. "Wren, what do you think mom will think?" Goten asked laughing. "She's probably going to be on my side because I was disrespected first." Wren said crossing her arms. "Ms. Son, you are the worst student that I have ever taught, I don't know how you're getting into Harvard." The teacher said crying. "Because I'm smart duh." Wren said rolling her eyes.

_**A/N:**_ Damn Wren went off, well lets see what happens to her next time, don't forget to review.


	23. Finals

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

~_**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**_~

"...and she called me a fat ass." Ms. Carlen said crying into a tissue. "She said I tainted my boyfriend, she pretty much called me a virus." Wren said crossing her arms. "You are, you evil little girl." Ms. Carlen said scowling at Wren. "Oh, go eat a Twinkie fat ass." Wren said rolling her eyes. "Wren, I will let this one side, because Ms. Carlen called you something first but you wont be in the pep-rally." Mr. Andrew's said smiling. "Um then there is no cheerleading part of the pep-rally, I'm the most important part." Wren said smirking. "Fine, you can be in the pep-rally, but you have to apologize to Ms. Carlen." Mr. Andrews said motioning at the pudgy teacher. "I'm sorry for calling you fat ass, even though you are." Wren said smiling, and mumbling the last part. "Okay, you can go back to class Wren, I need to talk to Ms. Carlen." Mr. Andrews said smiling also.

"Wren what happened?" Ricky asked high fiving Wren. "I had to apologize." Wren said rolling her eyes. "We're probably going to have a sub so let me just do this." Wren said then wrote 'FREE TIME' in big letters on the board. "Wren, are you going back to 'I'll kick your ass if you touch me, I'll burn your house down if you mess with me, and I'll kill you if you say shit about me Wren' because I don't like that Wren." Goten said walking up to his sister and putting his arms around her. "No, I just had to tell that teacher off." Wren said then went to go sit on Trunks' lap. "You're not mad?" Trunks asked snaking his arms around Wren's waist. "I'm cooling off, and I should've been more serious, it was a serious conversation." Wren said kissing Trunks on the cheek. "So are you still in the pep-rally?" Drew asked walking up behind Trunks and Wren. "Yeah, I am." Wren said smiling at Trunks.

~_**JONNY'S HOUSE**_~

"So, Bra I heard you've got a bun in the oven." Tony said smiling. "Shut up Tony." Bra said crossing her arms. "What I was just wondering, so Goten if you're going to be a dad then can I throw your bachelor party?" Tony asked patting Goten on the shoulder. "Yes, a million times yes." Goten said smiling. "Then whose going to throw my party?" Bra asked crossing her arms then everyone looked at Wren who was eating some chicken with sauce on it with her fingers. "What, I couldn't find any forks." Wren said licking her fingers. "Wren, you're throwing Bra's bachelorette party." Thyme said rolling her eyes. "Awesome, you're going to have so much fun." Wren said smirking. "Okay but I don't want it to be G rated." Bra said smiling. "Oh trunks me, R is going to be everywhere." Wren said laughing with Thyme and Bra. "Okay but you're getting married after graduation." Trunks said looking confused. "Yeah and next year our parties will be on spring break." Bra said smiling. "Oh, that's smart." Wren said finishing her food. "Hey, that's was my lunch." Tony said point at Wren. "Well, it's way past lunch, so to bad." Wren said smiling.

~_**HOSPITAL**_~

"Bra, maybe Goten should be here, and not me." Wren said looking nerves. "Wren, are you afraid of the hospital?" Bra asked smiling. "NO, I'm afraid of needles." Wren said whispering the last part. "Wren, you're one of the most powerful fighters in the world, and you afraid of a needle." Bra said rolling her eyes. "It was an inherited fear." Wren said sticking her tongue out. "Oh, Chi-chi's afraid of needles?" Bra asked. "No, my dad is." Wren said hanging her head down in shame. "Really, strongest man in the world, and he's afraid of needles are you fucking kidding me." Bra said then walked up to the front desk. "Hello young lady, what may I help you with?" The skinny, perky, brunette asked smiling. "I have an appointment with Doctor Cones." Bra said smiling. "Okay, he's on floor 29." She said with her smile dimming. "Um, miss aren't you a little young to be going to a pregnancy doctor?" the lady asked smiling weakly. "Aren't you a little out of line to ask me that don't get on my bad side?" Bra said scowling at the lady, then Wren growled at her which made her really scared. They walked to the elevator. "I can't believe some people." Bra said crossing her arms. "I just can't wait to see you waddle into school." Wren said giggling; Bra punched her playfully in the arm.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"So, how was the doctor?" Trunks asked grabbing Wren and putting her on his lap. "Well, Wren thought she saw needles everywhere, and she almost stabbed a doctor with a needle, THAT HAD SOME ONE'S AIDS BLOOD IN IT!" Bra yelled scowling at Wren . "Well, he looked like he was charging me." Wren said defending her self. "He was running because he got it on his hand." Bra said slapping her forehead. "Well I'm just telling you this right now, I don't like hospitals, so don't expect me to be at your kids birthing." Wren said smiling. "Oh you're going, weather you like it or not." Bra said pointing at Wren. "Oh, I'm so scared of the pregnant girl." Wren said sarcastically. "You should be." Bulma said grabbing a screw driver that was in the kitchen drawer and left.

"So, we got a game on Thursday, and I heard threw the grape vine you're not going to be in it." Trunks said playing video games with Wren. "Yeah, I got to study for finals." Wren said looking transfixed in the game. "So you're really not going to be there for the championship?" Trunks asked stopping the game. "Trunks, I want to be there, don't get me wrong, it's just if I want to go to Harvard then I can't waste precious time ." Wren said un-pausing the game. "Wren, it's championships, and I want my _girlfriend_ there to cheer me on." Trunks said stopping the game again. "Don't throw the 'girlfriend' word around, I can't go and I feel awful about it, and I'm sorry." Wren said putting down the controller. "I'm not throwing the word around, I'm just saying, I really want you to go, I need my good luck there." Trunks said pulling Wren on his lap. "I would do anything to go, but I _need_ to study, and if you were at my knowledge level then you would also need to study." Wren said smiling. "I know, well if you finish studying early then I want you to come to the game and wear this." Trunks said holding up his freshman jersey. "Trunks, this is your lucky jersey, I can't wear that." Wren said smiling. "But I want you to wear it, I want both my lucky charms there." Trunks said kissing Wren's neck. "Okay, I'll wear it, but we need to finish this game, because I just want to get this beating over with." Wren said grabbing the controller then un-paused the game. "Cheater" Trunks said grabbing his controller.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

"Wren, Trunks get up." Bulma said picking up Trunks' cloths. "Okay mom, five more minutes." Trunks said then grabbed Wren and pulled her closer. "No, not five more minutes, now." Bulma said then left the room. "Trunks, get up." Wren said trying to get lose of Trunks' grip. "Okay, hold on." Trunks said pulling Wren even closer. "No, come on, I need to get ready, Drew said we have a practice this morning." Wren said sitting up. "You know, I've never liked her." Trunks said smiling. "Shut up." Wren said playfully pushing Trunks and getting out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." Wren said smirking at Trunks. "I'll join you." Trunks said hoping out of bed and running into the bathroom after Wren.

~_**SCHOOL**_~

"Hey guys, nice pep-rally yesterday." Jonny said kissing Thyme on her neck. "Hey, Wren you sure you can't make it to the game?" Bra asked pouting. "I told you guys I have to study for finals, and I haven't even finished my essay for why I want to be a lawyer." Wren said drinking her ice coffee, Drew got for all the cheerleaders. "You know that essay is more like a 'why my friends and family think I should be a lawyer' right?" Ricky asked sitting down next to Jonny and Thyme. "What, how do you know that?" Wren asked punching Ricky in the arm. "I read it somewhere online." Ricky said rubbing his arm. "Well then, why do you guys think I should be a lawyer?" Wren asked looking at her friends. "You _love_ to argue." Trunks said chuckling. "You're persistent, and can get the truth out of people really easily." Thyme said smiling. "You're mean." Goten said sticking his tongue out at Wren. "And you're a five year old trapped in a 17 year olds body." Wren said throwing her eraser at Goten and it hit him in the forehead. "You spent a lot of time in court." Ricky said laughing with everyone else. "Okay, I only had like two maybe three court hearings." Wren said rolling her eyes. "You actually had four because you forgot to go to the third one, and they had a bounty hunter come and get you." Bra said laughing. "I was so embarrassed, I was dragged out of school." Wren said holding her head down in shame. "Yeah, after you kicked one of them in the nuts." Goten said laughing with his fiancé and everyone else, except Ricky. "Okay, those bounty hunter guys are mean." Ricky said crossing his arms. "No, there not me it's just you guys are bad." Trunks said pointing at Ricky at Wren.

~_**GYM**_~

"Wren I want you to do a double split finish." Drew said yelling to the top of the pyramid. "Okay" Wren said then hopped off of the pyramid, but instead of the person who was supposed to catch her Trunks pushed him out of the way and caught her. "Hey, I was wondering do you want to go out to eat after this?" Trunks asked smiling at Wren. "I would love to." Wren said rapping her arms around Trunks' neck. "Aw, look at the couple." Bra said smiling at her brother and best friend. "Aw, look at the pregnant girl and the idiot." Wren said laughing with Bra. "I'm tired of you call in me an idiot." Goten said crossing his arms, Trunks put Wren down and Wren just smirked. "Okay if you can spell piccolo's name then I'll stop calling you anything that relates to idiot." Wren said smiling at her brother. "Okay P-I-C-O-L-O." Goten said smiling. "You're an idiot, piccolo has two C's." Wren said laughing. "Well his name is hard to spell." Goten said crossing his arms and walking away.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

"That was a long day." Wren said lying on Trunks' bed. "Yeah it was, hey do you know were my jersey is?" Trunks asked taking out his football bag. "Yeah, its right here." Wren said sitting up and holding his jersey in his hand. "Come on, I need that for the game." Trunks said trying to grab the jersey from Wren. "Okay, I'll let you have it, if you give me a kiss." Wren said smirking. Trunks bent over and kissed Wren, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Trunks grabbed his jersey from her and pulled away. "Okay, I just need my pads." Trunks said then threw his jersey in his bag. "There, in your closet." Wren said then took her book bag and walked into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked looking confused at Wren. "I'm putting my cheerleading outfit on." Wren said from the other side of the door. "Why" Trunks asked getting even more confused. "Because, silly, I'm going to your game." Wren said walking out of the bathroom with her cheer outfit on. "So you finally changed your mind?" Trunks asked smiling and putting his arms around Wren's waist. "No, I just studied in science, and math." Wren said putting her arms around his neck. "Well then, lets go." Grabbing his bag and opening the door for Wren.

_**A/N:**_ Hi I'm finished with that chapter yaaay.


	24. The shrink

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

_**A/N:**_ Game has already happened, there at the after party, and who ever watches pretty little liars, then you are with me when I say, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS TOBY! If you haven't seen that episode yet I'm sorry for giving it away.

"Hey, Wren I saw that flip you did, nice." A tall boy with white hair and black eyes said smiling. "Thanks Casey, and I saw you tackle that really big guy, sweet." Wren said giving him a high five. "Hey, the football players want a picture of all the cheerleaders." Drew said dragging Wren away from Casey.

"Okay, tall girls in the back and short girls upfront, and Wren we want you in the middle." Paul said winking at Wren, which earned him a punch in the arms from Trunks and Goten. "Okay" Wren said rolling her arms. Wren bent over and smiled, then once Paul got to three water got threw onto the girls and mostly Wren because she was in the middle. "You guys then you're funny." Wren said taking her ponytail out and shaking her hair. "This is like a porno." Paul said high fiving Jonny, all the girl glared at Paul. "Hey, you look hot when your wet and angry." Trunks whispered in Wren's ear. "And you're an asshole." Wren said ringing out her shirt. "Here" Trunks said handing her his jersey, Wren eyed him and took the shirt.

"Wren, you want a drink?" Paul asked smiling. "From you, no." Wren said then walked away. "Hey, our song is on, you want to dance?" Trunks asked smiling and pulling Wren onto the dance floor (A/N: Their song is 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith). "I would love to." Wren said then put her arms around Trunks' neck and then laid her head on his chest, and Trunks put his arms around her waist. "I love this song." Wren said giggling. "I bet." Trunks said kissing her head. "Have you thought what you want to do this summer?" Wren asked smiling at Trunks affection. "About this summer, my mom is giving me so much work that I wont have any time to do anything, I'm getting my own office at the CC building." Trunks said smiling weakly. "Oh, well you need an assistant don't you?" Wren asked looking at Trunks and smirking. "Yes I do, and when I'm not _that_ busy we could have sex on the desk." Trunks said imaging it. "You're disgusting." Wren said hitting Trunks' chest. "It was just a thought." Trunks said smiling.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE**_~

"Mom I got a job this summer." Wren said walking into the house and going straight to the kitchen. "I do too." Goten said pushing Wren out of the way and grabbed a water, she scowled at him. "I'm going to be Trunks' assistant and the CC building." Wren said getting some fish. "In other words, I'm getting paid to make out with him like I always do." Goten said rolling his eyes. "Oh shut it, you getting paid to watch snotty nosed kids." Wren said throwing an apple at Goten. "Okay, one of those snotty nosed kids is your niece." Trunks said catching the apple and eating it. "For your information, Pan is going to the teenagers martial arts call because she's higher then everyone else." Wren said sticking her tongue out at Goten. "Would you both stop fighting for two second so I can tell you something?" Chi-chi asked crossing her arms and sitting down at the kitchen table. "Okay, we need you two to leave." Chi-chi said with Goku walking up behind her. "Why" Wren asked looking confused but disgusted at the same time. "It's me and your mothers anniversary and we wanted alone time." Goku said smiling bigger then usual. "EW, we're gone." Wren and Goten said in unison.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

Wren flew up to Trunks' window and knocked on it gently. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked getting out of the way so Wren could get into the room. "Our parents kicked us out so they could have sex." Wren said shivering in disgust. "Okay, ew." Trunks said pretending to throw up. "Yeah, I know." Goten said coming into the room then left so he could go to Bra's room. "Where is your jersey?" Wren asked looking threw his drawers. "Here" Trunks said handing her his jersey, she smiled and put it on, and Trunks watched her and smiled.

"Wren, if we had a kid what would you want to name him?" Trunks asked laying his head on Wren's stomach. "I don't know, if it was a boy I would leave the name up to you." Wren said putting her hands threw Trunks' soft hair. "He would be named after his devilishly handsome father." Trunks said smirking Wren just rolled his eyes. "What if you're not the father?" Wren said then looked at Trunks. "Don't say things like that." Trunks said pulling Wren's hand out of his hair and going to the other side of the bed. "Trunks, we've been fighting over everything now, what's up with us?" Wren asked sitting up and pulling her knees closer to her chest. "I've noticed it too, I'm still in love with you, but I don't know why we are fighting all the time." Trunks said putting his head in his hands. "I'm still in love with you too." Wren said sliding closer to Trunks and putting her arms around his waist from behind and laying her head on his shoulder. "I know you were just joking, but I still got mad." Trunks said putting his big hand on top of Wren's little dainty hand. "I think we should see a counselor." Wren said joking. "That's actually a good idea, we could go to the one that my parents went to." Trunks said standing up. "You know I was kidding right?" Wren asked leaning back. "I'm not stupid, I know you were kidding, but it actually was a good idea, and we can get more in touch with ourselves." Trunks said sitting down next to Wren and pulling her onto his lap. "Okay, if you want to." Wren said rolling her eyes then straddled Trunks' hips and kissed him passionately.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

"Hey mom, can you give me that relationship doctor's number?" Trunks asked grabbing an apple then sat on the counter. "Why do you need it?" Bulma asked looking confused. "Me and Wren are having a little trouble in our relationship." Trunks said looking away from his mother. "You know that doctor is only for married and soon to be married couples?" Bulma asked pulling out a box full of business cards. "Well, me and Wren are soon to be married." Trunks said smiling and looking out of the window. "I forgot, here you go sweetie, and I hope you guys get threw that block." Bulma said patting Trunks on the back.

Trunks ran upstairs looking at the card, it said in big red letters 'DR. AMPTION, THE LOVE SPECIALEST', Trunks gave the card a funny look then opened his door to see Wren dripping Wet with only a towel on and looking threw her bag that she keeps over his house just for incase. "Did you get the card?" Wren asked watching Trunks walk over to her slowly, Trunks nodded and put his arms around Wren's slim waist. "You should wear stuff like this more often." Trunks said kissing Wren's wet neck. "I'm only wearing a towel." Wren said looking confused. "Exactly" Trunks said then kissed Wren's lips.

~_**SCHOOL**_~

"Hey, I heard you're going to s shrink." Bra said rubbing her flat belly. "Hey Bra, heard you're pregnant." Some kid with really think rectangle glasses on said laughing. "I heard your mom glues your chest hair on." Bra said then smirked. "Nice" Wren said laughing, then kid ran away with his head down. "Anyways, yeah me and Trunks are going to a shrink, we're fighting _a lot _lately and we don't know why." Wren said sighing heavily. "We'll be here for you if the shrink doesn't work." Thyme said rubbing Wren's back. "Thanks stopwatch (A/N: Remember nickname I want to try out)." Wren said smiling at Thyme, and Thyme blushed. "Wait, why is she calling you 'stopwatch'?" Bra asked pointing at the girls. "We'll tell you later." Thyme said laughing.

"Wait, you're going to a shrink?" Jonny asked looking shocked. "Well, we need it, we've been fighting _a lot_, and by a lot I mean one day ago we fought over weather we're going to the mall or out to eat." Trunks said pushing his hair back. "Maybe it's because of Harvard." Goten said taking his head phones out of his ears. "Maybe, I don't know, but we're going to find out today." Trunks said sighing and shaking his head. "Oh, and Goten, how are you coping with a near death experience and being a father?" Jonny asked patting Goten on the back. "You should've saw how much power Vegeta was using to cut off my circulation, I felt my Adam's apple in the back of my throat." Goten said holding his throat. "Yeah, I haven't seen that killer look in dads eyes in years." Trunks said smiling and scratching the back of his head. "I wish I would've been there." Jonny said shaking his head in disappointment.

~_**DR**_._** AMPTION'S OFFICE**_~

"Well hello, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs I would like to welcome you to my office." Mr. Amption said smiling. "We're not married yet." Wren said correcting the man. "Wow Wren, you're really sounding like you don't want to have my last name." Trunks said crossing his arms and looking away from everyone. "No, I was just wanted to tell him that because we aren't married..." Wren said rolling his eyes. "and if I didn't want to marry you, I would've said _**NO**_." Wren said scoffing at her fiancé. "Are you saying you don't want to get married?" Trunks asked looking at Wren worried. "Don't put words into my mouth." Wren said looking at Trunks angrily. "Okay, I've seen one of these fights and I can see it's not about the wedding." Mr. Amption said giving the couple a small smile. "My soon to be brother-in-law, thought..." Trunks was cut off by Wren's laugh. "You took advice from Goten, wow." Wren said rolling her eyes and laughing. "Like I was saying, he thought it could be because she is going to Harvard and I'm going to miss her." Trunks said looking down at his hands. "Well that's a start, and Wren I notice that you find your brother more of a...joke." Mr. Amption said trying to find the word. "He's and idiot, that's how I see it." Wren said shaking her head. "That's another problem doc she can't ever be serious." Trunks said pointing at Wren. "How many time do we have to go over this, I'm not a serious person, I make jokes, I play around, I laugh at serious situations and I myself that way, and it's why we're so compatible because you're serious and I'm not." Wren said facing Trunks. "Well she does have a good point." Mr. Amption said motioning towards Wren. "Doc be straight up with me, do you think it's because we're falling out of love?" Trunks asked looking concerned. "No, you guys are just babies in this relationship, I've seen fallen out of love and its so much worse then this, you two love each other very much, it's just you're scared Trunks." The doctor said then smiled got up and walked out. "What am I scared of?" Trunks asked looking at Wren. "Loosing me." Wren said looking from the floor to Trunks' big blue orbs. "You're not going to be right their with me when I go to Harvard, so I guess you're scared I'll fall for someone else, which I will never do." Wren said kissing Trunks' cheek then took his hand and got up to leave.

_**A/N:**_ Wow that was an exciting chapter to write, okay lets review and tell me some awesome things about my chapter :D.


	25. Break ups, but no make ups

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

**_A/N:_** Sorry I was gone for a little while, I just got back home and my laptop isn't working so I'm on my mom's, but anyway here's your story.

"Hey, you never called me to tell me how the shrink was." Thyme said sitting down next to Wren. "Oh, sorry Trunks and I wanted to spend some time together." Wren said smiling. "Okay, what did that doctor give you because you're happier then usual, or did you get some?" Thyme asked smiling slyly at the last part. "Well the doctor told us what we've been rejecting to say for a while now, and yeah I did get some." Wren said laughing with Thyme at the last part. "Well, me and Jonny were worried that the doctor was going to be like 'I think you two should break up' or something like that." Thyme said rolling her eyes. "No, the doctor said we don't look like we're falling out og love, Trunks is just scared to let me go." Wren said giving Thyme a weaker smile. "I heard my name." Trunks said then kissed Wren on the cheek. "We were just talking about Dr. Amption." Wren said getting up so she could sit on Trunks' lap. "Oh yeah, you never told me how that went." Goten said walking to the table with Bra who was wearing a maternity top and Jonny. "Bra, you're not showing yet." Wren said poking her flat belly. "Well, I liked the top, so I wore it." Bra said crossing her arms and looking away from Wren. "Sorry, if I offended you." Wren said in a defensive tone. "Anyway, the session was fine, cost way too much, but we got a break through." Trunks said squeezing Wren tighter.

~**_HALLWAY_**~

"Trunks, open your locker." Wren said banging aginst Trunks' locker. "I asked you two minutes ago if you wanted me to get it but gave me the 'shut the hell up' look." Trunks said opening the locker. "Because I thought I had it but your stupid locker doesn't like me." Wren said putting her books in Trunks' locker and taking out her cheerleading shorts. "So, you want me to pick you up for work on Saturday?" Trunks asked closing his locker. "No, that's okay." Wren said putting her shorts in her book bag. "Oh, and how do you like your coffee?" Wren asked looking at Trunks. "Black" Trunks said opening the gym door for Wren.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

"Hey Bulma." Wren said grabbing an apple. "Hey Wren, were is everyone?" Bulma asked looking confused. "Oh, there on their way, I beat them here." Wren said smiling. "Wren, you cheated." Goten said walking into the house. "How did I cheat, I let everyone get a head start." Wren said crossing her arms. "I haven't figured that one out yet, but you did cheat." Goten said catching his breath. "Wow, I didn't even see you fly past me." Jonny said getting bottle water. "Where is Bra and Thyme?" Wren asked looking worried. "They drove, Bra is scared that is she flies while pregnant that the baby is going to come out looking like a bird." Goten said rolling his eyes. "Hopefully it won't come out looking like you." Wren said mumbling under her breath. "We're twins!" Goten said scowling at Wren. "Fraternal" Wren said crossing her arms. "I don't know what that means." Goten said lifting up his hands in defeat. "We don't look alike idiot." Wren said scowling at Goten. "Hey, I'm here." Trunks said walking down stairs. "Wait when did you get here?" Wren asked hoping not before her. "After Goten." Trunks said pointing at Goten who was playing with his finger nail.

~**_CAPSULE CORP. BUILDING_**~

"Trunks, what would you think if I died my hair blond?" Wren asked looking threw a wedding magazine. "Who is that hottie with the blond hair." Trunks said doing work on his laptop and pushing up his glasses. "What would you say if I wanted us to move in together next year?" Wren asked looking up from her magazine. "I would say…WAIT WHAT?" Trunks asked looking at Wren shocked. "I found a little apartment we could rent out 10 miles away from school." Wren said then took an add about the apartment out of her book bag and handing it to Trunks. "Then we could get a capsule house when we go to Harvard." Wren said looking at Trunks who was looking at the paper with the apartment add on it. Trunks wasn't saying anything for about ten minutes. "Trunks, you're scaring me, please answer me." Wren said with a sweet but worried voice and expression on her face. "I don't know what to say, do you really want to do this?" Trunks asked then looked at Wren. "Yeah, I wouldn't of been looking for the apartment if I didn't want to do this, why do you not want to move in with me, Trunks we're practicly engaged and you're getting scared." Wren said crossing her arms. "I'm not getting scared, it's just…" Trunks was cut off by Wren. "It's just what Trunks, what you don't want to get married, fine then we don't have to." Wren said about to take off her ring. "Wren, if you take off that ring, I don't know what I would do." Trunks said looking at Wren with daring eyes. "Well your pretty much asking me to take it off, we have to move in together when we move to California (A/N: I don't know which state Harvard is in so I'm just saying it's in California)." Wren said turning away from Trunks. "I'M NOT SAYING I DON'T WANT TO MOVE IN WITH YOU!" Trunks said turing Wren towards him. "Then what are you saying Trunks?" Wren asked looking at Trunks, Trunks didn't know what to say so he let go of Wren then looked down, Wren scoffed and shook her head. "I just knew it was to good to be true." Wren said taking off her ring and throwing it at Trunks' chest. "I don't want it anymore." Wren said then got her stuff and flew out of the window. "SHIT, WHAT DO I SCREW EVERYTHING UP!" Trunks yelled then broke down on the floor.

~**_NEXT DAY_**~

Wren walked into the school, she had stuff on her mind and she _needed_ to see Trunks _'He was just shocked, I cant believe I over reacted' _ Wren thought to her self.

Once Wren got into the class room and saw everyone _but_ Trunks. "Hey guys wheres Trunks?" Wren asked looking at her friends. "He's still at home." Bra said looking confused at Wren.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

Wren ran through the Briefs door and bulted up stairs to Trunks' room. Wren was about to run threw the door, when she heard moans _'What the hell'_ Wren thought to herself then opened the door, she realed back and gasped at what she saw. Drew and Trunks were on Trunks' bed making out and Drew pulled away and smirked at Wren. "Wren, it's not what is looks like." Trunks said pushing Drew away. Wren didn't want to here it she ran out of the door crying and she flew into the air.

~**_SOME WATERFALL_**~

_'I can't believe I was so stupid' _Wren thought to herself. "Hey Wren, I got your call, what's the matter?" Ricky asked looking confused. "You want to go to Harvard earlier, we have all the credits we need, and we already got excepted." Wren said getting straight to the point. "Tell me what happened first." Ricky said with a serious tone in his voice. "I walked in on Trunks and Drew making out." Wren said wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, wow, I don't know what to say to that." Ricky said getting a hurt look in his eyes. "I know you liked Wren, and I'm sorry, I just thought you should know." Wren said looking down. "We can go to Harvard early, I don't mind." Ricky said hugging Wren.

**_A/N:_** Aw there over, I can't believe it.


	26. I hate my best friend

I Love My Best Friend

This is a Trunks get together, Goku has a daughter named Wren-wren, but everyone calls her Wren for short Goten and she is twins and Trunks and she are best friends

*...* thought

-...- quote

**_A/N: _**Okay this is about 2 weeks later, and this is going to be a short chapter.

"Wren, are you sure you want to graduate early?" Chichi asked looking at Wren sadly. "Yes mom, I can't stay here, and the quicker I leave, the quicker I become a lawyer." Wren said wiping a tear away from her mom's eye. Goten was talking on the phone with Trunks. "Trunks, man you got to hurry; she's leaving in a few minutes." Goten said then hung up. "Okay, come here idiot." Wren said hugging her brother. "I'm going to miss you sis." Goten said hugging Wren back. "You too, love you." Wren whispered into Goten's ear.

Trunks was minutes away from the airport. When he finally reached the airport, he looked everywhere for Wren, he finally saw a girl with long black hair walking to a TSA line. Trunks ran up to her and turned her around, it wasn't Wren. "Goten which airport are you at?" Trunks asked looking around. "Tokyo" Goten said sadly, knowing his friend didn't make it.

~**_WREN'S HOUSE_**~

"Goku, you have to let me tell Wren how I feel, and what actually happened." Trunks said on his knees begging Goku. "Trunks, I believe you, and I would but I promised her I wouldn't let you interfere, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." Goku said looking sad. "Trunks, I know you were in love with Wren, but what she saw broke her heart, and I believe you too, but we promised and we can't break that promise." Chichi said patting Trunks on the back and helping him up. Trunks nodded and flew home.

~**_TRUNKS' HOUSE_**~

Trunks stepped into the door, he wasn't expecting to get slapped in the face by a pissed pregnant girl. "YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON WREN, SHE WAS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO YOU, AND YOU GO AND DO SOME STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT, EXPLANE YOURSELF!" Bra said yelling at her brother. "Drew came over a half hour after you left and I was still asleep, she came into my room and I thought she was Wren because I was still kind of asleep, and then she started kissing me, it didn't feel right so I opened my eyes all the way and I tried to pull her away but that's when Wren came in and it looked like I was pulling her towards me, I tried to explain but she didn't want to hear it." Trunks said with his head still down and in a depressed voice then he walked upstairs.

~**_PLANE_**~

"Hello passengers, I would like to welcome you to Flying Nimbus air ways we are headed to New York, we'll be landing in 23 hours, and I'm your hostess have a nice day." The flight attendant said in a perky voice. Wren was lying back in her chair reading a book. "Wren, this is a pretty long flight." Ricky said sweating. "Ricky, are you afraid of heights?" Wren asked not even looking at him. "No, I'm just afraid of planes." Ricky said grabbing the barf bag and holding it close to him. "Wow you talk all that game, and now you tell…" Wren was cut off by a violent blow to her stomach, she grabbed the barf bag Ricky was holding and started throwing up. "You shouldn't be talking." Ricky said looking at Wren confused. "No, it's not because of the plane, or the height." Wren said looking worried she grabbed her bag then ran to the bathroom.

An hour later after the flight attendants had to tell her thirty times to go back to her seat Wren finally was sitting in her seat with about 40 empty barf bag's in her hands. "Wren what's going on?" Ricky asked looking worried over his friend. "No matter what happens you'll always treat me like a sister right?" Wren asked looking at her shoes. "Of course." Ricky said now looking confused. "I'm pregnant." Wren said looking at Ricky.

**_A/N:_** DUN DUN DUN, Wren's pregnant OMG, well that's the end of this fic, I'll be coming out with Do I still love my best friend, the sequel, I can't wait.


End file.
